Drama Total: Generaciones
by Sendokai.Zak
Summary: Después de todo un año desde Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew. Una nueva temporada ha sido creada, trayendo consigo a todos y cada uno de los anteriores competidores de Drama Total. Únete al show canadiense mas dramático de la historia para ver como los 52 competidores compiten por el tan codiciado premio de los 10 millones de Dolares. Aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!.
1. Drama Total: Generaciones Prologo

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serie en general.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, quisiera dejar en claro varias cosas antes de que empiecen a Leer el Fic. Como todos sabrán, la serie es originaria de Canadá, y por lo tanto (o al menos para mi criterio personal) Los ganadores originales son aquellos que hayan ganado en ese país. La cronología de la serie será explicada una vez empiecen a leer la historia. Habrá muchos spoilers a lo largo de la historia, por lo que recomiendo que hayan visto todos los capítulos anteriores de la serie original. Habiendo sido advertidos… Ya pueden leer el fic con toda libertad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: 51 adolescentes y una adulta.<strong>

En el año 2007, un grupo de adolescentes habían firmado un contrato para poder participar en lo que sería el show de Tele realidad del género dramático más grande en la historia de Canadá… y tal vez en el mundo: Drama Total, Cuyo anfitrión es, y sigue siendo: Chris Mclean. La primera temporada del show fue titulada Isla del Drama, cuyos participantes fueron Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent y Tyler. Estos veintidós adolescentes habían audicionado para participar en el programa, sin saber las increíbles torturas que son presentadas como entretenimiento que les esperarían, todo para ganar el premio del 100.000 dólares. Durante ocho semanas, es decir, durante los meses de Junio y Julio del 2007, los adolescente participaron en toda clase de retos y pruebas y pasaron por toda clase de emociones y dramas, para que al final de todo, Owen fuera declarado el ganador de la temporada. Después de que el show terminara y todos estuvieran celebrando la victoria de Owen, al final él decidió renunciar a su premio para que todos puedan participar por un premio a un más grande: 1.000.000 de Dólares… Si bien, todos participaron en esta nueva oportunidad… nadie gano el millón… y como consecuencia, una segunda temporada fue creada.

Comenzando desde principios de Agosto hasta mediados de Octubre del año 2007, Los 15 concursantes que estuvieron más cerca de ganar el millón de dólares la temporada pasada se ganaron el derecho de participar en la nueva temporada con una nueva jornada de retos: Luz, Drama Acción. Los 15 concursantes fueron: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen y Trent. Al final, gracias a una última votación, Duncan fue vencedor. En los primeros días de Febrero del año 2008, todos los concursantes se reunieron en un especial televisivo… sin saber que como resultado terminarían en otra temporada más: Drama Total: Gira mundial, trayendo a 15 concursantes previos: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen y Tyler, mas tres nuevos contendientes: Alejandro, Blaineley y Sierra. Desde mediados de Febrero hasta comienzos de Abril, estos 18 participantes viajaron por todo el mundo con nueva clases de retos, para que al final, Alejandro fuera el vencedor.

Durante todo el mes de Junio del año 2008, una nueva temporada fue creada: Drama Total: La venganza de la isla. Trayendo consigo a 13 concursantes totalmente nuevos: Anne María, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci y Zoey. La isla había sufrido una completa transformación, convirtiéndolo en un lugar altamente radiactivo… Sufriendo toda clase de retos y luchando contra toda clase de criaturas mutadas… Cameron, el concursante menos esperado, gano la temporada más peligrosa hasta ahora.

Finalmente, paso todo un año para poder descontaminar a la isla en su totalidad, dándole la oportunidad a Chris de crear toda una nueva temporada, la cual fue dividida en dos partes: ambas partes fueron hechas durante el año 2009. La primera parte de la temporada fue titulada: Drama Total: Todos estrellas. Trayendo consigo a 7 miembros del elenco original: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather Lindsay y Sierra y 7 miembros del nuevo elenco: Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott y Zoey. Durante todo el mes de Julio, los competidores fueron separados en equipos de héroes contra villanos, Pero al final, solo pudo haber un ganador, el cual fue Mike, pero su victoria provoco el hundimiento de la isla… La segunda parte de la temporada fue titulada: Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew, trayendo todo un nuevo elenco de 14 participantes: Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, y Topher. Durante todo el mes de Septiembre, estos nuevos campistas tuvieron que competir en una nueva isla artificial. Con retos más peligrosos y con animales más salvajes y toda clase de efectos que a Chris se le pudieron ocurrir… al final de todo, la ganadora fue Sky…

Después de la última transmisión de Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew… La empresa del show ha tenido muchos problemas en cuanto a Rankings se refiere… ellos intentaron expandir sus horizontes creando otra clase de Reality shows… como: "Bailando por un sueño triste y patético: Edición, no tienes futuro" o "Cocinando Bazofia con el Chef Hatchet"… ninguno de ellos lograron su propósito. La empresa estaba desesperada, no sabían que podían hacer para encantar a sus queridos fans… Hasta que un presentador sádico llamado Chris Mclean se le ocurrió una última idea que podía funcionar…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Drama Total: Generaciones".

* * *

><p>Prologo: Fin. Bueno, este fue el prólogo del Fic. Realmente espero que pueda hacer algo que les llame toda la atención a todas las personas que pueda. Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios y críticas constructivas serán muy bien recibidos. Quiero que sepan que hacer mi esfuerzo para darle a todos los personajes la misma cantidad de protagonismo por capitulo (No importa que tanto ame a mis personajes favoritos ni cuanto desprecie a los personajes que odio) así de ese modo no será tan fácil adivinar quienes serán los protagonistas de mi historia. Son 52 participantes, así que desde ahora les advierto que habrá muchas eliminaciones dobles a lo largo de la historia. Una última cosa es que me gustaría decirles que me gustaría que comentaran cuál es su escena favorita del capítulo… así yo podré hacer algo respecto a ello. Una última cosa, ya casi tengo completado el primer capítulo, así que no tendrán que esperar demasiado.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serie en general.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1: Encantado de conocerte… otra vez… y otra vez… y otra vez…<span>**

**-07 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**6:00 a.m.**

Parado en medio de la playa de la Isla Pahkitew, se encontraba el anfitrión más sádico que la televisión canadiense pudo haber hallado: Chris Mclean. Eran las 6:00 a.m. por lo que el sol apenas estaba alzándose sobre el mar, la cámara se enfocó en Chris… Finalmente, Chris empezó el show.

-"¡Bienvenidos a lo que será la temporada más grande en la historia de Drama Total! Soy su muy conocido y querido anfitrión: Chris Mclean, y aquí, desde la isla Pahkitew, transmitiremos todos los dramas, emociones y sobre todas y cada una de las cosas: DOLOR que pueda haber aquí en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!" Chris exclamó. "Para poder brindarle a nuestros queridos espectadores todo el drama que ellos quieren en la comodidad de sus hogares, este año, no solo les traeremos un montón de desafíos tortuosos y entretenidos, queremos traerles a todos y cada uno de sus concursantes favoritos para darles todo el entretenimiento que deseen. Pero ya que no sabíamos con exactitud quienes eran los personajes más queridos de todo el show hemos hecho algo que les puedo asegurar les encantara a todos…" Chris hizo una pausa dramática. "Este año, no traeremos a los concursantes del primer elenco, o del segundo, ni del tercero. Este Año… ¡Traeremos devuelta a todos y cada uno de los concursantes de Drama Total!" Chris dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. "Así es, los 52 concursantes pasados volverán para competir en la temporada con más sorpresas hasta ahora Como por ejemplo…" La cámara, se movió para poder enfocar a un comedor. "Este año, hemos decidido reconstruir en la isla Pahkitew un nuevo comedor en donde el Chef podrá tortura a nuestros campistas con su bazofia comestible-"Chris fue interrumpido por el chef.

-"¡Para tu información, Chris! ¡He estado tomando Clases de cocinas y créeme cuando te digo que mis tortillas ahora son digeribles!" El Chef expuso enojado. Chris no parecía muy interesado en la declaración del Chef Hatchet.

-"Si… como seas… también decidimos reconstruir las cabinas apestosas e infestadas de termitas de las temporadas pasadas" La cámara luego enfoco las viejas cabañas de las temporadas 1, 4 y 5. Se pudo apreciar que una parte del techo de una de las cabañas se vino abajo. Luego la cámara enfoco al reconstruido Hotel Spa Mclean de 5 estrellas de la quinta temporada "A demás de que también decidimos reconstruir el hermoso Hotel Spa solo para ganadores" Chris dijo, como la cámara volvió a enfocarse a él. "Y para poder poner las cosas aún más candentes de lo que ya son: Este año, los competidores jugaran por el premio más grande en la historia del show: ¡10 millones de dólares!" Chris anunció. "Finalmente, para iniciar el show… vamos a presentar a nuestros concursantes: empezando con- ¡Aaaaaahhhh!" Chris grito asustado, al sorprenderse de la presencia de una joven chica albina que estaba sentada en posición india con los ojos cerrados… parecía que meditaba.

-"¿C-c-c-c-cu-cuando lle-llegaste aquí? ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llego el bote a la playa!" Chris exclamo, todavía consternado. La joven de piel pálida seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero de todos modos respondió.

-"…He estado aquí desde que el chef dijo que sus tortillas son… digeribles" La joven respondió con una voz calmada.

-"¡¿Ta-tanto tiempo?!... Bueno… no importa" Dijo Chris… recuperando un poco la compostura. "Les presento a: ¡Dawn!" Chris anunció. "Dime ¿Qué se siente volver al juego con la oportunidad de ganar los tan codiciados 10 millones de dólares?". Chris preguntó.

-"Chris… a mi realmente no me importa el dinero. Todo lo que deseo es poder ayudar a todos los animales que estén en peligro de extinción que me sean posibles. También me interesaría poder ayudar a crear varias reservas naturales que ayuden a la conservación del planeta" Dawn dijo con calma. Finalmente rompió su postura india y se levantó del suelo de la playa.

-"Si… realmente no me importa" Chris respondió con una clara falta de interés, pero luego pudo darse cuenta de la llegada del siguiente barco. Esta vez, el pasajero del mismo era un chico rubio con un gran sobre peso.

-"Y aquí esta: ¡Owen!" Chris anunció. Owen se bajó del barco y camino hasta la playa con un gran ánimo "Dime Owen, ¿Qué se siente poder regresar para una nueva oportunidad en el programa?" Preguntó Chris.

-"¡Se siente grandioso! Chris. Ya no me acordaba de toda la diversión que tuve al estar en programa" Owen expuso, muy animado.

-"Excelente. Por favor, ve hacia donde está la chica espeluznante" Chris señalo en la dirección de Dawn, la cual parecía disgustada con el comentario del Chris. Owen hiso lo que Chris dijo y se acercó a Dawn con una sonrisa para saludarla.

-"¡Hola, Soy Owen!" Owen dijo. Dawn se quedó un momento mirando a Owen… hasta que finalmente respondió.

-"Mi nombre es Dawn… Owen… ¿Cómo te has sentido?" Dawn preguntó de la nada.

-"¡Me he estado sintiendo genial! De verdad estoy emocionado por volver a ver a todos mis amigos en el show" Owen respondió.

-"No me refería a eso…" Dawn expuso. Ese comentario confundió un poco a Owen.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con es-" Owen fue interrumpido por Chris.

-"¡Si me permiten! tenemos un show que continuar" Chris dijo, luego de eso, el siguiente barco llego con el próximo participante: Una chica afroamericana de gran altura.

-"Les presento a: ¡Jasmine!" Chris dijo, como Jasmine se bajaba del bote para llegar a la playa.

-"Chris… me gustaría decir que es un placer volver a verte. Pero no, no lo es." Jasmine dijo sin rodeos.

-"Pues a mí me gustaría decir que lamento incomodarte. Pero no, no lo estoy" Chris respondió. Jasmine hiso caso omiso al comentario de Chris y fue con los demás concursantes para saludarlos.

-"Hola, ustedes deben ser los concursantes anteriores ¿correcto?" Jasmine trato de iniciar una conversación. Dawn simplemente asistió con la cabeza, Mientras que Owen Estaba impresionado por la altura de la chica de origen australiano.

-"Wow… eres muy alta… Haha… Ya me caes bien" Owen dijo con una sonrisa.

-"De… acuerdo…" Jasmine respondió… un poco confundida. Un nuevo bote llego y esta vez trajo consigo a un chico geek con pequeño espacio entre sus dientes, abrazado por una chica alta de cabello morado.

-"¡Cody y Sierra! Amigos" Chris exclamo.

-"¡No. Puede. Ser! ¡Estamos en la isla Pahkitew!" Sierra exclamo, inmediatamente saco su teléfono para tomar fotos del lugar y posteriormente escribir en su teléfono.

-"*Awww* Chris ¿Realmente era necesario llegar tan temprano a esta isla?" Cody dijo, bostezando.

-"Si Chris. Si Cody no duerme lo suficiente, su cerebro no funciona bien el resto del día" Sierra dijo, para volver a abrazar a Cody.

-"Realmente no me importa. Por favor diríjanse a con los demás concursantes". Cody y Sierra se dirigieron a la playa como Chris les dijo.

-"¡Esto es increíble! Tu eres Jasmine, ¡uno de los nuevos concursantes!" Sierra instantáneamente le tomo una foto a Jasmine una foto y escribió en su teléfono. Jasmine parecía un poco consternada.

-"Aaah… Hola… Tu eres Sierra, ¿correcto?" La australiana trato de conservar la calma. Sierra simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Chris se acercó a ella con un poco de molestia.

-"Como el presentador de este show, debo hacer cumplir las reglas. Sierra, dame tu teléfono" Chris ordenó. Sierra dejo de escribir en su teléfono y agarro a Chris por el cuello de su camisa y lo miro con una expresión severa.

-"Tu no me vas a quitar mi teléfono. Mclean" Sierra dijo con vos calmada, pero al mismo tiempo intimidante.

-"E-e-e-e-está bien S-s-s-Sierra. P-puedes conservar tu teléfono" Chris dijo, aterrado. Sierra simplemente sonrió y volvió a escribir. Otro barco volvió a llegar a la isla. Este traía a otra pareja, esta vez a un chico muy robusto con lentes, acompañado de una rubia con prendas rosadas.

-"¡Y aquí están Dakota y Sam!" Chris anunció. Sam se bajó del barco y ayudo a Dakota a hacer lo mismo.

-"Hola a todos. Es bueno estar de vuelta para otra temporada" Dijo Sam con una sonrisa, luego saco su videoconsola para jugar un juego que parecía de Mario.

-"Hola a todo el mundo, ¡Me alegra tanto volver aquí!" Dakota Exclamo animada. La mayoría de los concursantes presentes en la isla estaban en Shock al ver que Dakota había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, como si nunca hubiera mutado desde el principio.

-"¡¿D-Dakota?! ¿C-co-como has vuelto a ser la de antes?" Preguntó Cody, totalmente consternado.

-"Oh… eso… Bueno… no estoy muy segura de cómo fue todo el procedimiento de recuperación. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que gracias al dinero de Papá y a un montón de científicos. Pudieron encontrar una cura para mi… condición" Explicó Dakota.

-"¿Y-y ya? ¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó de nuevo Cody, más confundido.

-"Bueno… dijeron que utilizaron una especie de retromutageno… pero creo que eso fue lo que me trajo a la normalidad en primer lugar" Dakota dijo, sin intenciones de continuar hablando el tema.

-"De… acuerdo" Cody dijo, no muy convencido.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Dakota: **"Para ser honesta, no conozco muy bien todo el proceso de mi recuperación. Todo lo que pude entender de los doctores es que ese "retromutageno" me ayudaría a volver a mi forma original. Y funciono" (Dakota sonrió felizmente, sin darse cuenta de que había una araña en la pared izquierda del confesionario) "Pero… también dijeron que es posible que existan ciertas… repercusiones… pero la verdad no entendí muy bien a que se referían" (Dakota finalmente se da cuenta de la presencia de la araña) "¡AAHH!" (Dakota intentó golpear a la araña, pero como resultado abrió un hoyo en la pared) "Ooohhh… creo que estas son las repercusiones de las que hablaban…"

* * *

><p>Sam estaba jugando pacíficamente con su juego hasta que Chris se lo arrebato.<p>

-"¡Oye!" Sam exclamo.

-"Lo siento, pero reglas son reglas, amigo" Chris dijo, como dejo caer el videojuego de Sam al agua, para gran molestia de Sam. El siguiente barco llego y trajo consigo a una joven chica de piel pálida que vestía lo que parecía un adorable vestido rosado.

-"Y aquí esta Ella…" Chris dijo, sin mucho ánimo. Ella, por el contrario, bajo del barco con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-"Hola a todos, mis queridos compañeros, me alegra tanto haber sido seleccionada para poder estar con todos ustedes" Ella dijo.

-"No te creas muy especial, Ella. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque he decidido traer a todos los concursantes, Lo cual desafortunadamente, también te incluye" Chris dijo con un tono irritado. Ella solo pudo entristecerse por ese hecho.

-"No sé porque Ella te molesta tanto, Chris. Ella es uno de los nuevos concursantes con más fans" Sierra Expuso, lo cual alegro a Ella y puso a Chris en Shock.

-"¿C-c-como es eso posible? ¡¿A quién podría agradarle alguien como Ella?!" Chris preguntó.

-"Mmmm… ¿A todo el mundo? La mayoría de sus fans piensan que ella es un ejemplo para seguir nuestros sueños… Como yo" Sierra Dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Ella: **"Realmente estoy sorprendida al saber que muchos de ustedes me consideran una inspiración. No saben cuánto me alegra saber qué es lo que piensan de mí. Esta felicidad hace que quiera cantar. (Ella empieza a cantar).

*Nunca creí ser tan feliz.

En el horizonte está el porvenir.

¿Quién hizo este hoyo de aquí?*

* * *

><p>El siguiente barco llego y trajo consigo a un chico de cabello negro con una guitarra en su espalda.<p>

-"Y aquí tenemos a nuestro concursante número **NUEVE**: ¡Trent!" Chris anunció, haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra "nueve". Trent se bajó del barco con una expresión molesta en su cara por el comentario de Chris.

-"Vas a molestarme con eso otra vez ¿no es así?" Trent preguntó, claramente molesto.

-"Oye, no es mi culpa que tu perdieras a tu chica por culpa de tu obsesión con el número Nueve." Chris bromeó.

-"Mi… gusto por el número nueve no tiene nada que ver con ella…" Trent dijo.

-"Como sea amigo, ya no tienes a la chica" Chris rió, Trent estaba a punto de decir algo, pero solo miro al suelo derrotado. Cuando Dawn se percató de esto, ella se dirigió a Chris.

-"Chris… no deberías mofarte de los sentimientos de los demás solo porque tus padres no te dejaron entrar al club de baile de tu escuela para estar más tiempo con la niña que te gustaba y porque no te regalaron un poni cuando eras un niño." Dawn dijo. Los ojos de Chris se abrieron como platos mientras que los demás solo reían a carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Owen: **"¡Jajajaja!… oh vaya, eso fue tan gracioso… ¡Jajaja!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Jasmine: <strong>"ahahahaha *rezongido*… Wow… ¿club de baile? ¿Ponis? Eso explica un montón de cosas acerca de Chris, hahaha... *rezongido*"

* * *

><p><strong>-Cody: <strong>"Ahahahaha… Wow, y la gente dice que yo soy patético, ahahahaha"

* * *

><p><strong>-Sierra: <strong>"¡No. Puede. Ser! ¡Ahora tengo más contenido para la sección: "infancia triste y dolorosa de Chris" de mi blog!" (Sierra dijo alegremente, mientras escribía en su teléfono).

* * *

><p><strong>-Dakota: <strong>"¡Jajaja!… Wow, eso fue tan genial, no sé porque pensaba que Dawn de hecho era rara."

* * *

><p><strong>-Sam: <strong>"¡Jajaja!... Oh vaya, los 4 minutos y 52 segundos que pasaron desde que Chris me quito mi videojuego valieron la pena"

* * *

><p><strong>-Ella<strong>: "Oh Chris, no deberías sentirte avergonzado al querer estar más tiempo con tu princesa. ¡Creo que eso fue muy romántico!".

* * *

><p><strong>-Trent: <strong>"¡Jajajaja! Eso fue grandioso. Dawn podrá ser algo rara, pero ya me cae bien"

* * *

><p><strong>-Chris: <strong>(Sollozando) *ehe ehe ehe*… Se hubiera llamado Chispitas… *Ehe ehe ehe* (Chris continua sollozando, sin darse cuenta de que Sierra lo estaba observando desde el oyó de la pared).

* * *

><p><strong>-Sierra: <strong>(Escribiendo en su teléfono) "Se hubiera llamado Chispitas… ¡Lo tengo!".

* * *

><p>El siguiente barco vino, y esta vez trajo a una chica de cabello castaño un poco robusta, tenía varias hojas y lo que parecía ser un block de notas.<p>

-"Y aquí llega: ¡Staci!" Chris anuncio, Staci se bajó del barco para luego fijar su vista en sus hojas mientras escribía… sin prestar mucha atención a los demás concursantes.

-"Mmmm… ¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Staci?" Chris chasqueó sus dedos en la cara de Staci para que reaccionara.

-"¡Oh!... oh… Hola a todos, se siente bien poder regresar al show después de ser la primera eliminada… y después de que mi cabello volviera a crecer… si…" Staci sonrió un poco mientras saludaba a sus compañeros.

-"¿Qué estas escribiendo?" Sam preguntó curioso.

-"Oh ¿esto? Bueno… es una historia de misterio y fantasía. Lo escribo porque-" Staci fue interrumpida por Chris.

-"Realmente no me interesa escuchar tu historia de cuento de hadas en donde el príncipe descubre quien robo su corona. Así que sigamos con el show" Chris dijo.

-"No es un cuento de hadas, se basa más en el misterio que en la fantasía de hecho. Y no hay príncipes. Solo una princesa en el sentido monárquico de la palabra y-" Staci fue interrumpida otra vez, por Chris… otra vez.

-"Como dije: No me interesa tu cuento" Chris espetó.

-"De hecho se oye bastante interesante" Ella dijo.

-"A nadie le importa tu opinión, Ella. Y aquí está llegando: ¡Noah!" Chris anunció, mientras el siguiente barco llego para traer al antes mencionado chico indio quien tenía un libro de cálculos en su mano derecha. Noah bajo del barco para ir a la playa.

-"Chris… me gustaría decir que me alegra volver a un show en donde muestran mi sufrimiento físico como algo divertido para un montón de extraños que no conozco ni me interesa conocer… pero no" Noah Dijo, para luego dirigirse hacia los demás concursantes

-"Pues a mí me gustaría decir que me alegra que tu personalidad no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, Noah… pero no" Chris respondió.

-"Como sea." Noah actuó indiferente ante el comentario del presentador, luego voltio su vista hacia su libro. El siguiente barco llego, trayendo consigo a una chica pelirroja con lentes.

-"Y aquí esta Scarlett…" Chris dijo, sin mucho ánimo. Scarlett se bajó del barco y se dirigió a Chris.

-"Sinceramente… me sorprende el hecho de que me trajeras devuelta al show después de lo que hice la temporada pasada" Scarlett expuso.

-"Si… la verdad yo no quería traerte devuelta al show, pero tienes un buen número de fans. Además de que para casos desesperados, se requieren medidas desesperadas" Chris dijo.

-"¿A qué te refieres con "casos desesperados"?" Preguntó Scarlett.

-"Solo digamos que la franquicia no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, esa es la razón por la que decidimos traer a los 52 competidores devuelta" Chris explico. Luego se eso, Scarlett se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás campistas, algunos de ellos tenían miradas nerviosas al conocer las acciones de Scarlett, por otra parte, Jasmine tenía una mirada recelosa en su cara, Scarlett se percató de esto.

-"…Supongo que es un poco tarde para disculparme por mis acciones" Scarlett concluyo. Jasmine espero un momento para responder.

-"Eres una chica inteligente Scarlett, solo espero que hallas aprendido algo durante todo un año" Jasmine dijo, sin quitar su mirada recelosa de Scarlett.

-"He estado recibiendo terapia psicológica… y se podría decir que han estado dando sus frutos considerando que he vuelto a mi estado original" Scarlett afirmo.

-"Eso está por verse." Jasmine dijo, a lo que Scarlett simplemente suspiro. El siguiente barco llego, trayendo consigo a un chico con indumentaria militar.

-"¡Y aquí está el cadete Brickhouse McArthur!" Chris anunció, al mismo tiempo que el militar se bajaba del bote para dirigirse a la playa.

-"¡Saludos, mis queridos compañeros! Se siente bien poder regresar, especialmente a estas horas de la mañana" Brick dijo.

-"Habla por ti, amigo *Awww*" Cody dijo, con otro bostezo.

-"Chris… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí? Estoy algo cansado…" Owen dijo, quien se encontraba sentado en la arena de la playa.

-"Tan pronto como todos y cada uno de los participantes estén aquí, podremos movernos" Chris dijo "Por ahora, aquí está llegando: ¡Lightning!" Chris anunció. Cuando el bote llego cerca de la playa, Lightning dio un gran salto desde su transporte para aterrizar en medio de la playa.

-"¡Shaaa-Lightning!" Lightning exclamo. "Lightning está listo para ganar el gran premio del millón de Dólares. A menos de que no quieran ser apaleados por mí, será mejor que se rindan. ¡Shaaa-Lightning!" Lightning volvió a exclamar. Sus compañeros lo miraron un poco confundidos, mientras que otros simplemente rodaron sus ojos.

-"En… no estoy muy seguro si te informaron, amigo. Pero esta temporada: el premio es de 10 millones de dólares" Chris aclaró.

-"Sha-Wow, ¡Eso es incluso mejor!" El deportista exclamo, para luego dirigirse hacia sus demás compañeros campistas. Pronto el próximo barco llego, trayendo consigo a una chica pelirroja con vestimenta verde.

-"Y en contra de todo lo que es seguro y mentalmente estable: ¡Aquí esta Izzy!" Chris anunció. Justo cuando el bote llego a la orilla de la playa, Izzy dio un salto desde la proa del barco, dio unos cuantos giros en el aire y aterrizo en la playa.

-"¡Ahahahaha! ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble estar aquí! ¡Me encanta estar aquí! ¡Nunca he estado aquí antes! ... pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Izzy preguntó.

-"Mmmm… ¿para competir en la nueva temporada de Drama Total? Ya sabes: el show en el que has competido recientemente…" Chris dijo.

-"¡Oh sí! ¡Izzy acaba de recordar!" Izzy exclamó, instantáneamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Owen y corrió hacia el "¡Gran O! ¿Cómo estás?" Izzy preguntó.

-"Cansado…" Owen respondió, justo antes de que su estómago gruñera "Y hambriento…". Se pudo apreciar que el próximo barco llego, trayendo a un chico bajo con cabello morado.

-"El aspirante a villano: ¡Max!" Chris exclamo, como Max se bajó del barco y llego a la playa.

-"Chris se siente bien poder volver al show ¡Para poder mostrarles a todos el genio malvado que soy! ¡Mua hahahahaha!" Max rió maniáticamente, provocando que otros estuvieran incomodos ante su actitud.

-"Si… si… ve con los demás campistas amigo." Chris dijo, un poco disgustado por Max. El chic de cabello morado hizo lo que Chris dijo. Max ni siquiera se molestó en ver o hablara los demás competidores, pero se quedó observando a Scarlett por un momento con una mirada recelosa, acto que Scarlett hizo con Max.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Max: **"Cualquiera que tuviera un poco de sentido común sabría que Scarlett merece un castigo después de haberme traicionado la temporada pasada". (La mirada de Max se tornó algo oscura) "Pero aun así, he decidido perdonarla por su falta. Ya que tengo un uso para ella ahora. ¡Mua hahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Scarlett: <strong>"Realmente espero que Max haya entendido que bajo ninguna circunstancia yo quisiera volver a ser considerada como su asistente como la temporada pasada. **Ninguna Circunstancia.**"

* * *

><p>Un nuevo barco llego, trayendo consigo a una chica robusta de cabello rubio.<p>

-"La aspirante a reina de belleza: ¡Sugar!" Chris anunció. Sugar se bajó del barco y llego a la playa con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡¿Quién está listo para mi increíble belleza y aún más increíbles talentos?!" Sugar preguntó, caminando por la playa como si estuviera en una pasarela de desfile.

-"Nadie está listo para tus "talentos", Sugar. Nadie lo estuvo en la temporada pasada tampoco" Chris dijo, un poco irritado.

-"Oh, vamos Chris, nadie puede tener suficiente de mis talen-" Sugar no termino su oración al darse cuenta de que Ella estaba en la isla. "¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?!" Sugar preguntó molesta.

-"Créeme Sugar, yo tampoco quise traerla devuelta, pero "todos los competidores anteriores": significa todos los competidores anteriores" Chris dijo. Ella sonrió una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que Sugar solo podía verla molesta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Sugar: **"Justo cuando creí que esta sería mi temporada ganadora: ¡Llega Ella y arruina mi gran momento!... solo espero poder eliminarla lo antes posible"

* * *

><p><strong>-Ella: <strong>"Justo cuando creí que podía arreglar las cosas con Sugar: Resulta que ella todavía está afectada por lo que sucedió la temporada pasada… Solo espero poder enmendar el daño que hice… si tan solo pudiera recordar que fue lo que hice mal…"

* * *

><p>El próximo barco llego a la isla, trayendo consigo a una chica pálida de vestimentas oscuras<p>

-"La favorita de todos nuestro televidentes: ¡Gwen!" Gwen se bajó del barco, la expresión de su rostro era una clara prueba de que ella no quería estar en la isla en primer lugar, Trent solo podía mirar a Gwen con cierta tristeza en su rostro. "Dime Gwen, ¿Qué se siente poder volver a la isla después de-?" Chris no pudo terminar su oración.

-"¡Come tierra, Mclean! Todavía no puedo creer que esté forzada a venir a este espectáculo basura." Gwen gruño.

-"Bueno… yo sí puedo creerlo" Chris se burló, mostrándole a una copia de su contrato para el show y moviéndola en frente de su cara. "Ahora, si fueras tan amable de ir con los demás campistas…" Chris señalo. Gwen solo fue hacia donde estaban los demás, Frustrada. El siguiente bote llego, cargando a una chica de etnia asiática con un largo cabello negro.

-"Aquí está La abeja reina favorita de todos: ¡Heather!" La chica se bajó del bote con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, al ver a todos los demás competidores, pero su expresión tenía más disgusto al ver a Gwen en medio de la multitud.

-"Genial… justo cuando creí que esta temporada no podría ser peor…" Heather dijo con aspereza.

-"Ve a arruinar la vida de alguien más" Gwen respondió con veneno en su voz.

-"Lo que digas, besucona de novios…" Heather dijo con una sonrisa engañosa.

-"¡No me molestes!" Gwen exclamó, irritada. Heather simplemente sonrió y se alejó de la gótica.

-"Awww… nada es mejor para los ratings que una buena riña entre chicas adolescentes." Chris sonrió. "Y hablando de riñas: Aquí esta ¡LeShawna!" Chris anunció, como el siguiente barco ya había llegado a la playa trayendo consigo a una chica afro descendiente con una cola de caballo. LeShawna se bajó del barco y saludo a todos sus compañeros.

-"¿Que hay? Amigos, ¡LeShawna está lista para ganar!" LeShawna anunció, luego se percató de la presencia de Heather en la isla. "Me gustaría decir que me alegra ver a todos" LeShawna dijo con aspereza.

-"Ahórrate el comentario, tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado. No se necesitan de seis temporadas para entenderlo" Heather espetó, también con aspereza.

-"No, Heather. Al parecer, se necesitan más de seis temporadas para que tú-" LeShawna quiso responder, pero fue interrumpida por Chris.

-"Por más que me gustaría verlas pelear como gatas, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Así que ahórrense sus comentarios hasta después de que presente a los concursantes" Chris dijo, Heather y LeShawna se quedaron en silencio. LeShawna camino para acercarse a su amiga Gwen. El siguiente bote llego, trayendo a un chico pelirrojo muy delgado con lentes

-"Aquí llega: ¡Harold!" Chris anunció, como Harold se bajó del bote. Cuando Harold se percató de la presencia de LeShawna, fue directamente hacia ella.

-"¿Cómo está mi querida princesa?" Harold preguntó con cariño, mientras abrazaba a su querida novia.

-"Muy bien, ¿Cómo ha estado mi querido terroncito de azúcar?" LeShawna preguntó con el mismo cariño.

-"¡Ugh! Consíganse una habitación" Heather dijo, interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja. Molesta, LeShawna estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Harold la interrumpió.

-"No dejes que te afecte, LeShawna. Ella solo esta celosa den que tu tengas a tu hombre mientras que ella sigue esperando por un chico egocéntrico que se cree demasiado bueno para ella" Harold dijo, con una mirada de disgusto hacia Heather. La chica asiática quiso replicar, pero Chris se lo impidió.

-"Desde la prisión: ¡Duncan!" Chris anunció, como Duncan se bajó del barco para llegar a la playa.

-"Rayos… ¿Por qué estoy siendo forzado a volver a este patético Show?" Duncan cuestiono, no muy feliz.

-"Esa clase de pregunta solo puede venir de alguien que no haya leído el contrato antes de firmarlo" Chris dijo, restregando el contrato en la cara de Duncan como lo hiso con Gwen.

-"Como sea." Duncan dijo, alejándose del anfitrión. Rápidamente, el siguiente barco llego y trajo consigo a una chica de raza mixta con cabello castaño.

-"Y presentando al único concursante lo suficientemente inteligente como para ganarle a nuestros abogados…" Chris dijo, no muy contento "Aquí esta Courtney" Chris termino la frase. Courtney se bajó del barco y fue directo a la playa. Cuando vio que Gwen ya había llegado, intento tener una conversación con ella

-"Hola Gwen… ¿Cómo has esta-?" Courtney fue interrumpida por Chris.

-"¡Continuando con el show: Aquí están Bridgette y Geoff!" Chris dijo, como el barco que traía a la pareja rubia llego. Geoff se bajó del barco primero y ayudo a Bridgette a hacer lo mismo. Una vez en la playa, Geoff y Bridgette saludaron a sus compañeros.

-"¡¿Qué Hay Amigos?! ¡Se siente increíble volver aquí después de tanto tiempo!" Geoff exclamó.

-"Hola Courtney, ¿Cómo has estado?" Bridgette preguntó amigablemente.

-"Para ser sincera… he estado mejor" Courtney respondió, para luego suspirar.

-"Eso explica por qué no te estas quejando de cada detalle y quieres decirles a todos que hacer" Duncan dijo, con una sonrisa brabucona.

-"¡Nadie preguntó por tu opinión, Ogro!" Courtney exclamo.

-"Cálmate Courtney, no dejes que te afecte" Bridgette trato de calmar a su amiga, para luego darle una mirada desaprobatoria a Duncan. El próximo bote llego, trayendo consigo a una chica de cabello negro con vestimentas azules.

-"¡Y aquí llega: Eva!" Chris anunció como Eva se bajaba de su transporte para ir a la playa. Su expresión no reflejaba molestia… por el contrario… su expresión no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Eva recibió varias miradas nerviosas por parte de los demás campistas… pero ella permaneció en silencio y no dijo nada.

-"Wow… eso fue… raro" Chris dijo. "En fin, aquí esta… Blaineley" Chris dijo, no muy animado al ver a la próxima campista.

-"¿Cómo están mis queridos competidores?" Blaineley preguntó, con una sonrisa postiza.

-"Corta el acto. Sabemos que no te agradamos y que tu no nos agradas" Heather expuso.

-"Oh permíteme repetir lo que dije" Blaineley tocio un poco para aclararse la garganta "A demás de Heather y Courtney. ¿Cómo están mis queridos competidores?" Blaineley repitió, provocando que las mencionadas le enviaran miradas asesinas.

-"Por favor, ve con los demás concursantes" Chris dijo. Blaineley hiso lo que dijo, ignorando a Heather y Courtney en el camino. El próximo barco con el próximo concursante llego.

-"¡Y aquí esta…! Awww… Topher" Chris dijo, perdiendo el ánimo. Topher se bajó del barco con una sonrisa, se acercó a Chris y puso su mano sobre su hombro

-"¿Cómo ha estado mi presentador de televisión favorito?" Topher preguntó, aun sonriendo.

-"He estado mejor… Topher" Chris respondió "Y antes de que se te ocurra decir algo sobre mi apariencia: YA LO HE CORREGIDO TODO" Chris dijo, luego de eso, aparto la mano de Topher de su hombro y le hiso una seña para que fuera con los demás concursantes.

-"Lastima que se te olvido arreglar tu cabello…" Topher murmuro., pero Chris fue capaz de oír lo que dijo.

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello?!" Chris se alarmo, reviso su cabello con sus manos para buscar el desperfecto que Topher menciono. Sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos cuando pudo ver que el siguiente bote llego, trayendo consigo a una chica muy bronceada.

-"¿Qué hay todo el mundo? ¡Estoy lista para ganar! "Anne María anuncio después de llegar a la playa, luego se aplicó una capa de spray para el cabello.

-"Si, si, como sea. Conoces las reglas: Dame esa lata de spray" Chris ordeno, no muy feliz. Anne María no le hiso caso a Chris y en vez de darle la lata, lo rocía, haciendo que Chris tosiera y callera al suelo.

-"Como si estuviera lo suficientemente loca como para darte mi lote de spray" Anne María expuso y se alejó de Chris mientras seguía rociándose a sí misma con su lata. Pronto, el siguiente barco llego y esa vez trajo a un chico con pecas y cabello anaranjado.

-"Todo el mundo… *cough* *cough*… Aquí esta… *cough* *cough* Scott" Chris dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo y tocia a causa del spray de Anne María.

-"Wow Chris, te ves más patético que lo usual" Scott bromeo al ver a Chris.

-"HA. HA. Muy gracioso Scott. Ve con los demás campistas" Chris dijo, irritado.

-"Como sea" Scott dijo, para luego ir con los demás. Mientras, el próximo barco llego trayendo a un gran chico que al igual que Scott, también tenía pecas y cabello naranja.

-"Y aquí está el chico responsable de lastimar muchos corazones… literalmente, Hahaha… ¡Rodney!" Rodney se bajó del barco, con un poco de incomodidad en su cara.

-"Chris… preferiría dejar las cosas atrás y… avanzar… ¿Sabes?" Rodney dijo, con la intención de no recordar sus "acciones incorrectas" con Jasmine, Amy y Scarlett.

-"Como sea, ve con los demás participantes" Chris apunto a la multitud. Rodney hiso lo que Chris dijo. Rodney no le presto mucha atención a los demás concursantes, solo podía enviarles sonrisas incomodas cuando cruzaba su mirada con la de Jasmine o Scarlett. Pronto, el siguiente barco llego, trayendo a una chica rubia con vestimentas deportivas.

-"¡Jo!" Chris anunció, como la mencionada se bajó del barco y se dirigió a la playa.

-"¡Ha! Espero que estén listos para perder. Porque esta temporada, estoy más preparada que nunca" Jo anuncio.

-"Hmph. Eso está por verse" Scott se bufo, sin embargo, Jo pudo oírlo.

-"¿Acaso dijiste algo?" Jo preguntó. Su cara estaba amenazadoramente cerca de la de Scott, lo cual hiso que él se pusiera un poco nervioso, incapaz de decir algo. "Hmph. Eso pensé" Jo dijo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Jo: **"En lo que a mí respecta. Scott ha estado en este juego por demasiado tiempo. Creo que es tiempo de que alguien finalmente le muestre su lugar."

* * *

><p>El próximo barco vino. Trayendo a un chico atractivo de ojos azules.<p>

-"El de los ojos bonitos: ¡Justin!" Chris anuncio. Una vez que Justin bajo del barco, el realizo su carismática y característica mirada de ojos bonitos. Lo cual encanto a unas cuantas participantes, es decir: Anne María, Blaineley, Ella, Eva, Staci y Sugar… pero no funciono en la mayoría de las participantes femeninas:

-"¿Qué sucede señoritas? ¿Un poco tímidas?" Justin coqueteo con las cicas que no se veían tan "cautivadas por su mirada", al mismo tiempo que hacia una pose de cámara.

-"Yo ya tengo un novio" Esa fue la respuesta general de Bridgette, Dakota, Jasmine y LeShawna.

-"No eres mi tipo" Esa también fue la respuesta general de Courtney, Dawn, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Scarlett y Sierra. Justin solo pudo alarmarse al ver que muchas de las chicas no caían embobadas por sus encantos como antes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Justin: **(Alarmado) "No. No. No. ¡No! No puedo estar perdiendo mi encanto ¿verdad? ¡No! Eso es imposible… el-el problema son las chicas… ¡sí! Ellas deben ser el problema."

* * *

><p>Pronto, el próximo bote llego, el cual trajo a un chico que ciertamente era más apuesto que Justin.<p>

-"El manipulador más atractivo que Justin: ¡Alejandro!" Chris anuncio. Su comentario solo hizo que Justin se preocupara más respecto a su apariencia. Una vez que Alejandro se bajó del bote para ir a la playa, le mando una mirada encantadora a todas las chicas, lo cual tubo mejores resultados ya que logró cautivar a Heather y Jo.

-"¿Cómo estás, mi querida chica?" Alejandro tomo la mano derecha de Heather y la beso, ella estaba encantada por el gesto de su novio, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y aparto su mano de Alejandro.

-"Ugh, sigue tu camino, Alejandro" Heather espetó.

-"Tan encantadora como siempre" Alejandro dijo con una sonrisa, Heather parecía algo molesta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Heather: **"¡Ugh! Alejandro puede ser tan molesto. ¿Quién se cree que es él con eso músculos? … ese cabello… esos ojos… esa sonrisa… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah sí! Alejandro puede ser tan molesto."

* * *

><p>El próximo bote llego, trayendo a otra pareja, un chico de cabello negro y una chica pelirroja abrazándose.<p>

-"Trayendo a la pareja favorita de todos: ¡Mike y Zoey!" Chris anuncio. Una vez que Mike y Zoey se bajaran del barco, fueron a saludar a sus compañeros.

-"¿Cómo están amigos? Se siente increíble volver a estar aquí" Mike dijo emocionado.

-"Si, estamos emocionados por volver a competir después de todo un año" Zoey agrego.

-"Por favor. La única razón por la que ustedes siempre llegaron lejos en la competencia fue porque se tenían el uno al otro" Scott dijo.

-"¿Qué hay de malo con tener a un compañero que te apoye?" Mike expuso.

-"Si. Además ¿Tu que sabes? Siempre te superado en la competencia" Zoey dijo.

-"Eso será muy diferente esta vez. Pelirroja" Scott dijo, solo para recibir miradas asesinas de Mike y Zoey.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Zoey: **"Vaya, justo cuando creí que esta sería otra gran temporada para mí y para Mike, resulta que Scott todavía quiere arruinar cada oportunidad que tenemos de pasar un buen rato. Solo espero no tener que lidiar con él por demasiado tiempo".

* * *

><p>-"Por más que me gustaría ver como se pelean, tenemos un tiempo que cumplir. Aún tenemos concursantes a los que presentar, así que por favor diríjanse con los demás campistas" Chris había dicho, para luego darles una señal a Mike y Zoey para ir con los demás competidores, lo cual hicieron al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un nuevo bote con un nuevo concursantes: Un chico de cabello marrón y chaleco naranja. "Y aquí está el chico obsesionado con los zombis: ¡Shawn!" Chris anunció, como Shawn se bajó del barco para ir a la playa<p>

-"¡¿Alguien dijo Zombis?!" Shawn pregunto muy alarmado, empezó a buscar en cada rincón cercano de la isla para encontrar un zombi… al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jasmine ya estaba en la isla. "Ho-hola Jasmine… ¿Cómo has estado?" Shawn preguntó con un poco de nervios.

-"Me he sentido bien, Shawn" Jasmine dijo, para luego abrazar al chico.

-"No has sido mordida por un zombi, ¿Verdad?" Shawn pregunto en medio del abrazo.

-"Puedo asegurarte que no, amigo" Jasmine aclaro.

-"Si, si, como sea. Aquí esta: ¡Beth!" Chris anunció, al ver que el próximo barco trajo a una chica baja con grandes lentes. Cuando el barco finalmente, Beth se bajó y fue a la playa, emocionada.

-"¡Hola a todos! ¡Es increíble poder volver a este show después de tanto tiempo! Especialmente cuando Brady está apoyándome desde casa" Beth luego dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara. "Brady, tratare de ganar esta temporada por los dos y-" Beth fue interrumpida por Chris.

-"A nadie le importa lo que intentes hacer, Beth, ahora deja de robarme mi cámara y ve con los demás concursantes" Chris dijo, irritado. Beth hiso lo que Chris dijo con una expresión molesta en su rostro. Rápidamente, el próximo bote llego trayendo a dos chicas que vestían las mismas ropas, pero físicamente eran distintas. "Y aquí están: ¡Katie y Sadie!" Pronto, las mencionadas bajaron del bote, emocionadas.

-"Wow, Sadie, mira, estamos de vuelta en el programa. ¡Que emoción!" Katie exclamó.

-"¡Sí! Ha sido, como, una eternidad desde que alguna de nosotras compitió en el Show" Sadie dijo.

-"¡Lo sé! Y se siente genial"

-"¡Eeeiii!" Katie y Sadie chillaron al unísono, lo que provocó que la mayoría de los concursantes las miraran con miradas extrañas.

-"…Que Horror" Scarlett comento.

-"No tienes idea" Noah agregó, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Pronto, el nuevo barco llego trayendo a un chico vestido de una gran túnica verde.

-"El chico que cree que es un mago: ¡Leonard!" Chris anunció. Leonard se bajó del barco y se acercó a Chris, con una gran confianza en sí mismo.

-"Ha… Chris, te sorprenderá saber que he estado mejorando mis muy increíbles habilidades como mago, y que ya descubrí la verdadera causa por la cual-" Leonard comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

-"Escucha amigo: ¡Tú no eres un mago!" Chris dijo, irritado.

-"¡Deja al mago en paz, Chris!" Sugar defendió a Leonard.

-"Gracias, mi querida doncella, recordare este acto de tu parte" Leonard le dijo a Sugar, lo que hiso que ella soltara una risilla.

-"Como sea, ve con los demás concursantes, porque es hora de presentar a: ¡Sky!" Chris dijo, mientras el nuevo bote trajo consigo a una chica de etnia asiática de baja estatura. Sky se bajó del barco y llego a la playa, inmediatamente estuvo buscando en la playa para ver si cierta persona había llegado. "¿Cómo está la primera ganadora femenina en la historia del programa?" Chris preguntó.

-"Mmmm… estoy bien, Dave no está aquí ¿Verdad?" Sky preguntó.

-"Nop, pero ya faltan pocos concursantes por introducir, así que estará aquí en cualquier minuto" Chris le informo a Sky con una sonrisa de comercial. Sky simplemente suspiro.

-"Grandioso…" Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Pronto, el siguiente bote llego, cuyo pasajero era un chico afroamericano con una sudadera roja.

-"¡Cameron!" Chris anunció. Una vez que Cameron llegase a la playa.

-"Hola a todos, mis queridos compañeros no sabes cuánto me alegra poder estar fuera de mi burbuja otra vez. Realmente espero que esta sea mi primera temporada sin sufrir algún tipo de daño físico… o emocional." Cameron dijo, pero eso solo hiso que Chris soltara una gran carcajada.

-"¡HAHAHAHAHA!... Vaya… buena suerte con esa última amigo" Chris dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo, luego empezó a balancear una roca en su mano. "Porque te aseguro que nadie se ira de esta isla sin sufrir dolor" Chris luego lanzo la roja hacia los demás campistas, la cual aterrizo en la cabeza de Lightning.

-"¡AUCH! ¡Oye! Sha-mira por donde lanzas las rocas, Eso Sha-dolió" Lightning se quejó.

-"¿Lo ves? ¡Dolor! Funciona de muchas maneras" Chris dijo con una gran sonrisa, Cameron se alejó lentamente de Chris para poder ir con los demás concursantes, específicamente con Mike y Zoey. Luego de eso, el próximo bote llego, el pasajero era un chico alto de cabello marrón y ropa deportiva roja.

-"Y aquí esta: ¡Tyler!" Chris exclamo, al igual que Izzy y Lightning, Tyler trato de saltar desde la proa del barco, pero fallo miserablemente al aterrizar de rostro en la arena de la playa. "Wow… eso fue divertido. Divertido y patético" Chris dijo con una sonrisa. Tyler rápidamente se levantó y se sacudo la arena de encima.

-"Espero que estén listos para la acción. ¡Porque aquí estoy yo!" Tyler exclamo. Ningún campista parecía impresionado por lo que Tyler acababa de decir, por lo que solo lo miraron, indiferentes.

-"… Mejor ve con los demás, amigo" Chris dijo, cortando el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando. Tyler hiso lo que Chris dijo con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro. Justo en ese momento, el próximo barco llego con un chico afroamericano con sobrepeso. "Aquí esta: ¡El silencioso B!" Chris anunció, mientras que B se bajaba del barco. Cuando el joven llego a la playa, Chris hablo con él. "¿Qué se siente poder estar de vuelta en el juego, B?" Chris preguntó. B simplemente levanto un pulgar en alto en señal de respuesta. "¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que decir?" Chris insistió, pero B no respondió. "Ve con los otros, amigos" Chris dijo, un poco impaciente. Cuando B se acercó a sus compañeros, Dawn lo saludo.

-"Saludos, B. Déjame decirte que me alegra que en todo este tiempo tu aura aún conserva su color de verde purpurea" Dawn dijo con una sonrisa. B de nuevo respondió con un simple pulgar en alto. En ese mismo momento, un nuevo barco llego, esta vez trajo a un chico que también era afroamericano, solo que este tenía un enorme afro. El joven estaba imitando a la perfección el sonido de una veloz lancha acuática en movimiento.

-"*PRRRRRRRRRRRRR*"

-"La máquina de sonidos viviente: ¡Beardo! Chris exclamo. Beardo se bajó del barco y llego a la playa. "Dime, Beardo: ¿Qué se siente estar de vuelta en el show después de haber sido el primer eliminad de tu temporada?" Chris preguntó. Beardo respondió con un pulgar en alto e imitando el sonido de una campana.

-"*Ding. Ding*" Beardo hiso.

-"Excelente. Por favor ve con los demás campistas" Chris dijo y Beardo hiso. Pronto, el próximo bote llego con un chico muy musculoso y con una letra D en su camisa.

-"El grandote con corazón: ¡DJ!" Chris anunció. DJ se bajó del barco con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Hola a todos! Espero que esta temporada podamos llevarnos bien, tener una competencia sana y amistosa y salir de aquí sin ningún tipo de lesión seria" DJ le dijo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa. Chris, por su parte, no pudo evitar reírse aún más fuerte que cuando se rio de lo que Dijo Cameron.

-"¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh vaya… ustedes sí que se han vuelto muy graciosos este año. ¿Competencia sana y amistosa? ¿Salir de aquí sin sufrir algún tipo de lesión seria? ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!... como si eso fuera a pasar." Chris exclamo. El presentador seguía riéndose mientras que DJ se alejaba lentamente de él con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-DJ: **"Yo estaba hablando en serio…"

* * *

><p>Chris estaba empezando a recuperarse de su previo ataque de risa. Una vez que se calmara completamente, se dio cuenta de la llegada del nuevo barco, con el concursante número 48.<p>

-"¡Oye Sky! Mira quien llego" Chris exclamo. Cuando Sky vio quien era el nuevo campista, ella no pudo evitar tener una expresión de nervios en su rostro al ver que se trataba de Dave. El chico se bajó del barco y llego a la playa con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. "Todo el mundo, saluden a Dave. Dave, saluda a Sky" Chris dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Cuando Dave se dio cuenta de que Sky ya había llegado a la playa. Su expresión de tristeza rápidamente cambio por una de disgusto y simplemente camino hacia los demás concursantes, sin cruzar miradas con Sky. "Vaya… se puede sentir la tención… ¡Me encanta!" Chris dijo. Rápidamente el próximo bote llego, trayendo al último concursante masculino de la temporada. "Les presento al perdedor favorito de todos: ¡Ezekiel!" Chris anuncio, como el mencionado se bajó del bote y camino hasta la playa.

-"Hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado, eh?" Ezekiel saludo a todos sus compañeros, algunas de las chicas estaban disgustadas por su presencia, Pero la mayoría de los concursantes más bien estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Ezekiel haya vuelto a la normalidad después de tanto tiempo de haber sido una fiera.

-"¡¿E-Ezekiel?! Pero… pero… ¿Cómo has vuelto a ser el de antes?" Cameron preguntó, claramente atónito.

-"Oh… eso… bueno… desde que la anterior isla se hundió, muchos animales lograron escapar en un bote, yo me encontraba en ese bote, y cuando pudimos llegar a la civilización, las personas creyeron que yo era una especie de perro, por lo que me mandaron a una perrera. Cuando descubrieron que de hecho era un ser humano, me enviaron a una especie de laboratorio, en donde los doctores me hicieron experimentos tan horribles y dolorosos que me da miedo recordarlos" Ezekiel explico, trato de forzar una sonrisa para no recordar esos experimentos. Pero todos en la isla estaban consternados por todo lo que Ezekiel tuvo que pasar.

-"Muy bien, sé que todos queremos oír los horribles experimentos que le hicieron a Ezekiel, tal vez pueda usar unos cuantos… hehehehe he" Chris se rió maliciosamente, Ezekiel parecía bastante preocupado por lo que el presentador sádico tenía en mente. "Pero. Tenemos un horario que cumplir, y todavía hay concursantes que introducir" Chris dijo, justo en ese momento, el próximo barco vino, trayendo a otra concursante femenina una chica rubia con un característico lunar. "La gemela malvada favorita de todos: ¡Amy!" El presentador anunció, mientras que la porristas se bajó del barco y llego a la playa, tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-"Ugh, este lugar sigue apestando desde la última vez que estuve aquí" Amy se quejó

-"Ah… Amy… tan adorable como siempre" Chris rodo los ojos. "Realmente no entiendo como la gente pensó que tú eras la buena y que Samey era la mala" Chris expuso.

-"Mi hermana es demasiado ingenua como para saber que ella arruina cada oportunidad que tiene de caerle bien a alguien" Amy dijo.

-"¿Por qué no le preguntamos? Aquí esta: ¡Samey!" Chris dijo, como el barco que trajo a Sammy llego hasta la orilla de la playa. Físicamente, la joven era exactamente igual a su hermana gemela mayor, salvo por el hecho de que ella no tenía un lunar. Sammy se bajó del barco y llego a la playa, tenía un rostro que reflejaba inseguridad.

-"Mmmm… hola Chris… yo solo quería decirte que mi nombre no es "Samey"" Sammy trato de explicar.

-"Escucha, yo sé que aparentemente tú tienes algún tipo de problema con tu nombre. Pero hasta donde yo sé: Tu verdadero nombre es "Samey"" Chris dijo.

-"Eso es lo que trato de decirte. Mi verdadero nombre es-" Sammy fue interrumpida, por su hermana.

-"Nadie te preguntó. ¡Samey!" Amy exclamo, haciendo un gran énfasis en el nombre 'Samey'. Sammy quiso replicar, pero simplemente suspiro y miro al suelo, derrotada. Las gemelas se fueron con los demás campistas. Justo en ese instante, el último barco estaba llegando a la isla, trayendo a la última participante femenina y última participante de la temporada: Una hermosa chica rubia de ojos celestes, cuyo sello característico era el pañuelo azul en su cabeza.

-"Finalmente. El ultimo concursante de Drama Total: Generaciones: ¡Lindsay!" La chica se bajó del barco, camino hasta la playa y saludo a los 51 competidores con una sonrisa.

-"¡Hola a todos! No saben lo emocionada que estoy de estar de vuelta en el show, especialmente ahora que Chris ya no está aquí" Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa. La mayoría de los concursantes intentaron aguantar la risa por lo que Lindsay acababa de decir. Chris, por otro lado, parecía muy molesto.

-"¡Pero si estoy justo aquí!" Chris dijo, Lindsay parecía confundida.

-"Esperen… Creí que Chris había sido despedido después de que la anterior isla se había hundido, y el sujeto que había presentado la temporada pasada era alguien llamado Chip que se parecía mucho Chris" Lindsay dijo.

-"Mmmm… ¡No! Yo fui el que presento la temporada pasada. ¡Yo! ¡Chris!" El presentador expuso, irritado. Lindsay parecía tener problemas para entender, hasta que finalmente capto lo que Chris trato de decirle.

-"Ooohhh…" Lindsay dijo. Chris simplemente rodo los ojos.

-"Ve con los demás campistas." Chris dijo, Lindsay hizo lo que dijo y fue con los demás competidores, específicamente Beth y Tyler. Chris dirigió su vista hacia la cámara y dijo "Finalmente, nuestros 52 competidores han llegado a la isla, para competir en la temporada más grande en la historia del programa. ¿Podrán Dave y Sky arreglar las cosas? ¿Podrá Samey finalmente defenderse de su hermana? ¿Podrán Beardo, Ezekiel y Staci evitar ser los primeros eliminados esta temporada? ¿Podrá Lindsay finalmente recordar los nombres de todos aquí? ¿Quién será el ganador del tan codiciado premio de los 10 millones de dólares y quienes serán los 51 bebes llorones que no recibirán ni un solo centavo? Descúbranlo aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Fin. <strong>Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo del Fic. En el próximo capítulo, sabremos cuáles serán los equipos, y también podremos ver quiénes serán los primeros dos campistas eliminados. Este Fanfiction va a ser un reto, pero me gustan los retos. Si hubo una escena que de verdad les gusto del capítulo, por favor háganmelo saber, porque entonces yo podré hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf161298: <strong>Me alegra que creas que esta historia te parezca interesante, solo quiero que sepas que de verdad me esfuerzo por hacer una gran historia. En cuanto a Ezekiel o Duncan… solo diré que de verdad espero sorprendente. En cuanto a tus preguntas sobre Ezekiel, Dakota, Staci y Dave, espero que haya quedado muy claro en este capítulo. En cuanto a Courtney… tendrás que esperar un poco. En cuanto a Noah y Cody, voy a responder con un rotundo NO. ¡Yo no tome tu chocolate y no puedes probar lo contrario! Descuida, esta historia tiene un Disclaimer, así que no es penal. Gracias por no desearme suerte, sino Éxito. Realmente espero tenerlo.

**Amphy and Alex: **Me alegra que te gustara el prólogo de mi historia, me gusta mucho tu opinión al respecto. Espero poder hacer un gran trabajo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

><p>"La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones." Chris estaba narrando mientras se veía una imagen completa de la isla Pahkitew. "Tuvimos un breve reencuentro de la historia de Drama Total: Desde el anterior campamento Wawanaka hasta un estudio de filmación abandonado y desde un viaje alrededor del mundo hasta volver al campamento totalmente radiactivo y después limpiado. Para finalmente terminar esta isla totalmente nueva. Nuestros 52 competidores han pasado por toda clase de retos, emociones y drama posible. Todo para ganar el premio un Millón de Dólares." Chris narraba mientras se mostraban imágenes de la primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta temporada de Drama Total. "Pero Ahora. Para ganar el aún mejor premio de los 10 millones de dólares, los 52 competidores en la historia del Show deben competir en la temporada más grande hasta ahora. ¿Quién será el supremo ganador de esta suprema temporada? Y ¿Quiénes serán los dos supremos perdedores en ser eliminados en este episodio? Descúbranlo aquí, en: ¡Drama. Total: Generaciones!".<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2: Si no puedes soportar el… ¿Frio?.<span>**

**-07 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**09:00 a.m.**

Después de que los 52 competidores fuera introducido, todos los campistas estaban teniendo una conversación entre amigos o estaban apartados haciendo sus propios asuntos. Una vez la llagada de Chris junto con el Chef, el espectáculo se puso en marcha una vez más.

-"Bienvenidos devuelta al show amigos. Ahora que todos están aquí. Es tiempo de empezar el show" Chris dijo con una sonrisa, todos los concursantes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención a Chris. "Primero déjenme explicarles cómo funcionan las cosas este año: Para empezar todos ustedes serán divididos en Cuatro equipos de trece personas. Los desafíos de esta temporada cambiaran un poco: mientras que algunos de ellos se basan en completar los objetivos específicos, otros tendrán un sistema de puntaje. El equipo que haya completado los retos primero o que haya tenido el mayor puntaje en general al final del desafío: Podrá dormir en nuestro recién construido Hotel Spa Mclean." Chris dijo, Todos estaban encantados con la idea de poder dormir en el lujoso hotel. "Como sea, los otros Tres equipos tendrán que dormir en las viejas cabañas" Chris continuo. Todos estaban disgustados con tener que dormir en esos apestosos lugares, incluso los concursantes de la tercera generación, quienes nunca tuvieron que dormir en ese lugar. "Ahora aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes: Los Dos últimos equipos en completar los desafíos o en tener los peores puntajes en general: ¡Tendrán que eliminar a un miembro de su equipo cada uno!" Chris anunció. Todos estaban nerviosos al saber que al final de los retos, dos personas serán eliminadas. "¿Alguna Pregunta?" Chris preguntó, varias personas alzaron sus manos. Harold fue el primero. "¿Si Harold?" Chris preguntó.

-"¿Cómo estarán formados los equipos, Chris?" Harold preguntó.

-"Excelente pregunta, Harold. Los miembros de cada equipo ya están designados. Cada miembro fue elegido al azar, y por "al azar" me refiero a que los designe en sus equipos como se me dio la regalada gana. Hehehehe he" Chris rio, después de eso: el Chef Hatchet le entrego a Chris una hoja de papel con la lista de los equipos. Chris tocio un poco para aclararse la garganta y dijo:

"Alejandro…

Beth…

Blaineley…

Brick…

Dave…

Eva…

Heather…

Justin…

Lindsay…

Max…

Rodney…

Scarlett…

Y Topher… ustedes serán: ¡Los Alces Amargados!" Chris anunció, mientras que el símbolo del nuevo equipo salió a relucir en pantalla: Un círculo rojo que encerraba a un alce que parecía gritar, enojado. Nadie del mencionado equipo parecía estar particularmente emocionado con el nombre de su equipo o con sus compañeros, excepto Beth y Lindsay. Chris volvió a llamar la atención de todos. "Continuando con los equipos…

Amy…

Cameron…

Courtney…

DJ…

Ezekiel…

Jasmine…

Katie…

Leonard…

Sadie…

Samey…

Shawn…

Sky…

Y Tyler… Ustedes serán: ¡Las Ardillas Lloronas!". Chris volvió a exclamar. Esta vez, el símbolo del equipo fue un círculo azul celeste con una ardilla llorando. Otra vez, nadie estaba muy a gusto con el nombre de su equipo, tampoco con sus compañeros de equipo, excepto en el caso de Katie y Sadie y Jasmine y Shawn. Chris siguió con los equipos:

"Anne María…

Beardo…

Bridgette…

Duncan…

Ella…

Geoff…

Gwen…

Harold…

Jo…

LeShawna…

Staci…

Sugar…

Y Trent… Ustedes serán: ¡Los Castores Apestosos!" Chris exclamo. El símbolo del equipo fue un círculo verde con un castor lanzándose un gas. Las reacciones por el nombre seguían igual, y solo LeShawna y Harold y Geoff y Bridgette estaban a gusto con sus compañeros. "Y finalmente, los demás:

B…

Cody…

Dakota…

Dawn…

Izzy…

Lightning…

Mike…

Noah…

Owen…

Sam…

Scott…

Sierra…

Y Zoey… Ustedes son: ¡Los Conejos Rabiosos!" Chris dijo. El símbolo esta vez fue un círculo amarillo con un conejo con rabia. El nombre fue igual de malo para los campistas como los anteriores, la diferencia era que había campistas más felices respecto a sus compañeros: B, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey. "¿Alguna duda hasta ahora?" Chris preguntó, nadie quiso levantar la mano… excepto Harold, otra vez. "¿Si Harold?".

-"¿El desafío de hoy será de varios retos o de puntos?" Harold preguntó.

-"Eso lo descubrirán cuando sea la hora y lugar del desafío. Ahora, si pudieran ser amable y seguirme-"Chris se detuvo al ver que Harold volvió a levantar la mano. "¿Si… Harold?" Chris preguntó en un tono más irritado.

-"¿Cuándo y dónde será el Desafió?" Harold insistió. Chris rodo los ojos.

-"¡Sígueme y lo descubrirás! Ahora: No más preguntas" Chris dijo, claramente irritado, luego, él y el chef empezaron a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque de la isla. Los demás campistas lo siguieron.

* * *

><p>ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.<p>

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Cameron. Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

><p>Mientras que los campistas estaban siguiendo a Chris para su próximo desafió: En medio de la multitud habían varias conversaciones. Jasmine, Shawn y Sammy estaban teniendo una charla.<p>

-"Tengo que decirlo, me alegra mucho que podamos volver a competir, y en el mismo equipo" Jasmine le dijo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

-"S-sí, y más aún cuando el premio es de 10 millones de dólares. Así poder construir mi bunker contra zombis y tú podrás abrir tu escuela de lucha y floristería" Shawn dijo, recordando los problemas que tuvo con Jasmine a causa del dinero.

-"Si, solo esperemos que al menos uno de nosotros podamos llegar a ganar" Jasmine dijo.

-"Bueno… a mí también me gusta que estemos en el mismo equipo… solo me gustaría que Amy no estuviera en nuestro equipo" Sammy expuso.

-"No te preocupes Samey, estamos aquí para apoyarte" Jasmine conforto a su amiga. Sammy sonrió por un momento, pero no pudo evitar notar que Jasmine se refirió a ella como "Samey".

-"Si, además, no creo que tengas que soportar a Amy por mucho tiempo, cualquiera que allá visto la temporada pasada podrá saber que Amy es la mala" Shawn dijo. Sammy solo suspiro.

-"Eso espero…" Sammy miro al suelo. Nadie del trio noto que Amy de hecho estaba lo suficiente mente cerca como para escuchar toda la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Amy:** "¡Ugh! No puedo creer que Chris allá hecho que este en el mismo equipo con Samey y Jasmine. ¡De Nuevo!. Solo tengo que recordarles a todos lo mala que Samey es y la expulsaran cuando tengan la oportunidad. Y si consigo que Expulsen a Jasmine antes de la fusión, Nadie me detendrá para ganar los millones".

* * *

><p>Otros campistas conversaban entre si mientras seguían caminado hacia su destino. Estos eran varios miembros de los Conejos Rabiosos.<p>

-"¿Cuál creen que sea nuestro primer desafío?" Owen le pregunto a sus nuevos compañeros de equipos.

-"Conociendo a Chris, de seguro será algo que nos dañe física y/o emocionalmente" Cody respondió.

-"Si… pero cualquier desafió que Chris haga puede dañarnos física y/o emocionalmente" Mike expuso. "Me preguntó de qué modo lo hará esta vez"

-"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo sé de qué tratara el desafió de Chris esta vez!" Izzy dijo de la nada. Varios de sus compañeros parecían sorprendidos y confundidos.

-"¿En serio?" Pregunto Owen, curioso.

-"¡SI! El desafío de Hoy será sobre hielo y helados" Izzy dijo. Sus compañeros de equipos parecían aún más confundidos.

-"¿Hielo… y helados?" Cody preguntó, incrédulo.

-"Aha" Izzy respondió.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Mike preguntó, igual de incrédulo.

-"Izzy tiene sus métodos" La psicópata dijo, todos los participantes de la conversación no preguntaron nada más por temor a la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Casi al final de la multitud de campistas, se encontraba Scarlett, quien estaba claramente disgustada por la presencia de Max.<p>

-"Ya que estamos en el mismo equipo otra vez. No hay nada que nos impida volver a formar un equipo como en la temporada pasada" Max expuso. "Obviamente, yo volvería a ser el líder" Max dijo, sin prestar atención a la frustración de Scarlett.

-"¿Y por qué quisiera volver a ser parte de tu equipo? Después de todo lo que paso la temporada pasada" Scarlett expuso, en un intento de hacer que Max desechase la idea.

-"Como veras, después de pensar cuidadosamente cada aspecto y detalle de nuestra relación la temporada pasada, me he dado cuenta de que lo mejor que puedo hacer es perdonar tu traición y darte una segunda oportunidad de demostrar tu lealtad hacia mi" Max espeto, muy seguro de sí mismo. Scarlett trato de conservar la calma, luego dijo.

-"¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que quiero tomar esta… "oportunidad"?" Scarlett cuestiono.

-"Por favor, Scarlett, solo un verdadero tonto desperdiciaría esta oportunidad" Max dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Scarlett simplemente rodo los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Scarlett:** (Suelta un gran suspiro) "Realmente no esperan que crea que Chris nos puso a Max y a mí en el mismo equipo por coincidencia ¿o sí? Estoy bastante segura que Chris hiso esto solo para molestarme después de mi atentado de destruir la isla… y a todos… (Deja salir otro suspiro) lo peor de todo es que después de estar todo un año en terapia psicológica, empiezo a creer que me merezco este castigo".

* * *

><p>En medio de la multitud se encontraba Gwen, quien simplemente caminaba hacia donde Chris iba, ella estaba siendo seguida muy de cerca por Courtney, quien después de acercarse lo suficiente, decidió iniciar una conversación con la gótica.<p>

-"Y… ¿Cómo has estado, Gwen?" Courtney preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible.

-"Me he sentido mejor" Gwen espeto, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la Consejera de Campamento.

-"¡Que coincidencia! Eso mismo le respondí a Bridgette cuando me lo preguntó" Courtney respondió, en un intento de continuar con la conversación.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas hacerle lo mismo a Bridgette lo que me hiciste a mí?" Gwen preguntó fríamente.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo-" Courtney fue interrumpida.

-"Mira Courtney, no creo que debamos hablar en este momento, estamos en diferentes equipos. Después de todo, la estrategia y el juego son más importantes para ti" Gwen dijo, alejándose de Courtney, quien solo suspiro.

* * *

><p>-"Estoy tan emocionada de que por fin podamos estar juntos de nuevo, Tyler" Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa a su novio.<p>

-"Si. No recuerdo la última vez que pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos" Tyler dijo, feliz de poder volver a estar con su novia, pero estaba todavía más feliz de que ella finalmente recordara su nombre.

-"Espero que esta vez podamos estar más tiempo juntos" Lindsay dijo conservando su sonrisa "Que mal que estemos en diferentes equipos…" La sonrisa de Lindsay desapareció.

-"Descuida bebe, solo tenemos que llegar a la fusión de equipos y podemos estar más tiempo juntos" Tyler reconforto a su novia. Lindsay volvió a sonreír. La pareja estaba a punto de besarse, pero fueron separados el uno del otro. Lindsay por Heather y Tyler por Dave. Heather estaba sosteniendo a Lindsay por el brazo.

-"¿Qué acaso no has aprendido nada?" Heather espeto a Lindsay, molesta "Él está en otro equipo. No puedes estar con él" Heather dijo, en un tono de vos algo elevado. Lindsay, molesta, aparto la mano de Heather.

-"¡Déjame en paz, Heather! Ya no soy un miembro de tu alianza, no puedes decirme que hacer" Lindsay luego se alejó de Heather, para gran molestia de la "Abeja reina".

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Lindsay:** "Heather cree que ella puede mandarme. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo descubrí que ella era mala. Además… ¿Qué importa si estamos en distintos equipos? Tyler y yo aún podemos ser una linda pareja, como aquella otra linda pareja de la temporada pasada: ¡Jessie y Sheldon! o como aquella otra linda pareja ¡Skyler y David!" (Lindsay exclamo, refiriéndose primero a Jasmine y Shawn y después a Sky y Dave).

* * *

><p><strong>-Heather:<strong> "Ugh, Lindsay puede ser realmente tonta, es decir, ¿cómo es posible que a estas alturas todavía no se dé cuenta de que no puede tener citas entre equipos? Bueno… si su relación con Tyler arruina las cosas y ella no se da cuenta, el resto del equipo lo hará, y cuando lo hagan, la expulsaran" (Heather dijo con una sonrisa).

* * *

><p>Por su parte, la conversación entre Dave y Tyler era un poquito más civilizada.<p>

-"Escucha… ¿Tyler, correcto? Sé que a ti te gusta mucho Lindsay y todo… pero no deberías estar pensando en ella ahora" Dave espeto.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?" Tyler pregunto, sorprendido.

-"Porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que en algún momento a otro, tu relación con ella se interpondrá en el juego, lo cual sería malo para ti, o para ella, o para ambos" Dave dijo, recordando como el juego estropeo su oportunidad de estar con Sky.

-"No lo sé… de verdad quisiera pasar tiempo con Lindsay…" Tyler expuso, para darle un rápido vistazo a su chica. Dave suspiro.

-"Solo digo que: Si dejas que tu relación interfiera con el juego, o que el juego interfiera con tu relación, Lo lamentaras" Dave espeto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Dave:** "¿No es cierto? ¡¿Sky?! Después de todo, ¡Dejaste muy en claro que el juego era lo más importante para ti!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Tyler:<strong> "Realmente quiero estar más tiempo con Lindsay… pero tampoco quiero que eso arruine el juego para mí o para ella… rayos… esto apesta"

* * *

><p>El presentador, el chef y los 52 competidores habían caminado por un buen rato hasta ahora, pero todos se detuvieron al ver que el anfitrión sádico finalmente se detuvo en frente de todo un terreno cubierto de nieve.<p>

-"Bienvenidos a sus primer desafío en Drama Total: Generaciones" Chris dijo. "En este desafío: Todos ustedes tendrán que atravesar esta pista de obstáculos sobre hielo: Todo lo que tienen que hacer es transportar un objeto especifico mientras cruzan esta pista de hielo repleta de estalagmitas de hielo y montañas de nieve y colocar el objeto es las cestas de sus equipos" Chris explico, al mismo tiempo que la cámara mostraba la larga pista de hielo con estalagmitas y grandes montículos de nieve, al final del recorrido se podían apreciar cuatro cestas gigantes que tenían el símbolo y el color de cada equipo, eran cestas similares a los de la temporada 5. "¿Alguien que no sea Harold tiene una pregunta?" Chris preguntó, molestando un poco a Harold, Cameron levanto la mano.

-"Mmmm… Chris ¿Qué se supone que debemos transportar en el recorrido?" Cameron cuestiono.

-"Excelente pregunta Cameron." Chris dijo "Para complementar este desafío tan helado… Ustedes transportaran: ¡Helado!" Chris dijo, después de mostrarles a todos los presentes un tazón de helado.

-"¡Lo sabía!" Izzy exclamo de la nada.

-"Claro… Como sea… Un miembro de cada equipo tendrá que participar en cada ronda, por lo que son trece rondas en total. El primer equipo en llegar a la cesta, tiene 4 puntos. El segundo equipo en llegar, tiene 3 puntos. El tercer lugar tiene dos puntos y el último lugar tiene un punto. El equipo con el mayor puntaje general, gana. Y los dos equipos con los peores puntajes, enviaran a alguien a casa. Bastante simple, ¿no lo creen?" Todos parecían entender las reglas, pero Cameron volvió a alzar la mano.

-"¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? Siempre hay algo que se te "olvida" mencionar" Cameron expuso.

-"Descuida Cameron, no olvide mencionar nada" Chris aseguro, con una sonrisa engañosa "Ahora: ¡Es hora del Desafío!".

* * *

><p>Alejandro, Amy, Anne María y B estaban en la línea de salida de la zona helada, justo en frente de la pista de hielo.<p>

-"Para la primera ronda: ¡Tenemos a Alejandro por los Alces Amargados, A Amy por las Ardillas Lloronas, a Anne María por Los Castores Apestad y a "B" por lo Conejos Rabiosos!" Chris anunció, mientras que estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla de playa con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-"A todo esto: ¿Por qué tenemos que transportar helado?" Amy cuestiono, sonando algo molesta.

-"Mmmm… ¿Porque es delicioso?" Chris dio una respuesta poco convincente. Luego de eso, saco una corneta de su bolsillo y provoco un fuerte sonido que impresiono o asusto a la mayoría de los concursantes. "El desafió empieza: ¡Ahora!" Chris anunció.

Todos los competidores salieron a la carrera en ese mismo instante, aunque apenas pisaron el hielo, Anne María, Amy y B tenían problemas para mantenerse de estables, mientras que Alejandro parecía estar patinando en el hielo bastante bien.

-"Ha. Demasiado Fácil" Alejandro alardeo. Mientras estaba eludiendo los obstáculos de hielo y nieve. Amy y Anne María parecían finalmente adaptarse para avanzar en el hielo, pero Anne María pudo retomar la carrera antes que Amy.

-"Ha, nos vemos al final de la carrera" Anne María alardeo, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba patinando de Amy, quien solo pudo quejarse. En el último lugar, B aun seguía con problemas para avanzar en el hielo, hasta que alcanzo un obstáculo de hielo y lo utilizo para impulsarse en el hielo, lo cual lo ayudo. Alejandro seguía avanzando por la pista de hielo y evadiendo los obstáculos con facilidad, hasta que finalmente llego a una zona de la pista que estaba aparentemente vacía.

-"Mmmm… que extraño, ¿Por qué no hay n— ¡AAGH!" Alejandro fue repentinamente golpeado por una inmensa masa de nieve, la cual provino de una enorme bazuca del Chef, quien se encontraba encima una montaña de nieve. El chef se rio al ver que había golpeado exitosamente a su objetivo.

-"Parece ser que Alejandro llego a la zona de tiro al blanco del Chef" Chris anunció, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"¡Dijiste que no se te había olvidado decir algo!" Anne María dijo.

-"No se me olvido decir algo. Omití información APROPOSITO. Es algo completamente distinto" Chris dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Ugh… ¿Qué no se supone que los estalagmitas de hielo y las montañas de nieve eran todos los obstáculos?" Alejandro expuso, después de sacarse la nieve de encima para volver a ponerse de pie.

-"Dije que las estalagmitas de hielo y las montañas de nieve eran obstáculos. No recuerdo haber dicho que eran TODOS los obstáculos" Chris respondió.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-B: **(Sostiene un letrero que dice: "Detesto cuando Chris utiliza el tecnicismo").

* * *

><p>Los campistas en el hielo estaban a punto de completar el recorrido al mismo tiempo que el chef les seguía lanzando bolas de nieve con la bazuca. Alejandro no solo fue capaz de evadir las bolas de nieve, sino que fue el primero en llegar a la meta.<p>

-"Como dije: Demasiado fácil" Alejandro alardeo, después de depositar su helado en la cesta.

-"¡Y los Alces Amargados tienen 4 puntos!" Chris anuncio, todos los miembros del equipo celebraron ante el anuncio. Anne María Fue la segunda en llegar a la meta y depositar su helado, su resistente cabello endurecido por el spray la ayudo a soportar las bolas de nieve del Chef. Pese a que Amy no tuvo tanta suerte, fue capaz de llegar al tercer lugar, y en último lugar: B.

-"Son 3 puntos para los Castores Apestosos. 2 puntos para las Ardillas Lloronas y 1 punto para los Conejos Rabiosos." Chris anuncio. Los Castores celebraron al estar en el segundo lugar. Las Ardillas y los Conejos no parecían muy emocionados. "Es tiempo de la segunda ronda" Chris anunció.

* * *

><p><strong>1er. Alces Amargados: <strong>4 puntos

**2do. Castores Apestosos: **3 puntos

**3er. Ardillas Lloronas: **2 puntos

**4to. Conejos Rabiosos: **1 puntos

* * *

><p>Beth, Beardo, Cameron y Cody estaban en la línea de salida, sosteniendo sus tazones de helado, esperando por la señal de Chris.<p>

-"En esta ronda, tenemos a: ¡Beth para los Alces, Cameron para las Ardillas, Beardo para los Castores y a Cody para los Conejos!" Chris anuncio, luego volvió a sonar la corneta. "¡Comiencen!" Chris anuncio, y los competidores empezaron la carrera, solo que esta vez, todos ellos tuvieron más problemas para mantenerse estables en el hielo., y les tomo más tiempo poder adaptarse, Cody pudo tomar ventaja antes que los demás concursantes, dejando que Beardo y Cameron de tras de él, y al final de todos se encontraba Beth.

-"¡Tú puedes Cody!" Sierra vitoreo al Geek. Todos podían patinar relativamente bien, aunque tenían unos cuántos problemas para evadir los obstáculos, al menos antes de llegar a la zona de tiro al blanco del chef, en donde los verdaderos problemas empezaron.

-"He he he…" El chef rio maliciosamente mientras apuntaba a su primer objetivo: Cody.

-"¡AHG!" Cody grito al ser golpeado.

-"¡Cody!" Sierra miro con horror. El impedimento de Cody, como sea, no le sirvió de ventaja a ninguno de los demás campista, ya que Cameron, Beardo y Beth fueron golpeados.

-"¡OUGH!" Grito Cameron.

-"¡Kaboom!" Beardo imito el sonido de una explosión.

-"¡AUCH!" Beth exclamo, al ser golpeado por una bola de nieve particularmente más grande que la de los demás. Hatchet se sorprendió un poco al ver el tamaño de la última bola de nieve, e incluso miro la bazuca en sus manos, pero al final no le dio importancia. Los chicos estaban forcejeando para poder salir del montón de nieve del que estaban enterrados. Cody pudo salir primero.

-"¡Lo hice!"

-"¡Muy Bien, Cody!" Sierra volvió a exclamar. Beardo Fue capaz de salir del montón de nieve también… finalmente, Cameron pudo salir.

-"Ah… Chicos… ¿Me dan una mano?" Beth pidió, mientras aun batallaba por salir de la nieve. Cody pareció ser el único en prestarle atención a Beth.

-"…" Cody parecía debatir entre seguir con la carrera o ayudar a Beth… "Oh Rayos…" Cody murmuro, finalmente resignándose a ayudar a la chica que "quiere ser".

-"¡No Cody! Debes completar el desafío" Sierra trato de convencer a Cody de que se concentrara.

-"¡¿Sha-Qué estás haciendo?! Olvídate de ella, ¡es el enemigo!" Lightning exclamo. Pero de todos modos Cody ya había llegado a Beth y la ayudo a deshacerse de la nieve.

-"Vaya. ¡Gracias Cody!" Beth dijo, abrazando a Cody.

-"Seguro…" Cody dijo, mientras observaba la mirada celosa de Sierra. Como sea, Beardo y Cameron ya llegaron a la línea de llegada.

-"¡Son 4 puntos para los Castores y 3 puntos para las Ardillas!" Chris anunció. Los equipos mencionados celebraron. Pero los Alces estaban disgustados. Los Conejos, Aun más disgustados.

-"Oh Vaya… Lamento que perdieras tus puntos por mi…" Beth dijo con la mirada al suelo.

-"Meh… está bien" Cody trato de reconfortar a la chica nerd. Los dos finalmente llegaron a la línea de llegada. Cody antes que Beth.

-"Son 2 puntos para los Conejos y 1 punto para los Alces" Chris anuncio. Varios Alces le dieron una mirada desaprobadora a Beth. Los Conejos simplemente miraron a Cody.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Sierra:** "¡Cody es uno de los chicos más nobles que conozco! Estaba a punto de obtener la victoria y él la cambio para poder ayudar a alguien, incluso trato de reconfortar a Beth por hacerlo perder incluso cuando claramente era su culpa. ¡Eso es algo realmente noble! ¡Beth! Si te veo coquetear con Cody otra vez: ¡Estas Muerta!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Zoey:<strong> "Realmente no quiero estar molesta con Cody después de costarnos la ronda. Si yo Hubiera estado en la posición de Cody, y Cameron estuviera atrapado debajo de la nieve, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo sin pensarlo Dos veces"

* * *

><p><strong>-Lightning:<strong> "¡¿Sha-Cómo se te ocurre tirar la ronda para ayudar a una patética nerd?! ¡¿Estas Sha-Loco?! Si perdemos este desafió, estas fuera, Cody. ¡Fuera!"

* * *

><p><strong>1er Castores Apestosos:<strong> 7 puntos.

**3er Alces Amargados:** 5 puntos.

**3er Ardillas Lloronas:** 5 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 3 puntos

* * *

><p>En la tercera ronda del desafío: Blaineley, Courtney, Bridgette y Dakota estaban representando a los Alces, Ardillas, Castores y Conejos respectivamente. Después de que Chris hiciera sonar la corneta, Las chicas empezaron la carrera. Teniendo que Pasar por los mismos obstáculos de antes. Courtney fue la primera en llegar a la meta, seguida por Dakota, Bridgette, y finalmente Blaineley. Dándole 4 Puntos a las Ardillas, 3 puntos a los Conejos, 2 puntos a los Castores y 1 punto a los Alces.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2do Ardillas Lloronas:<strong> 9 puntos

**2do Castores Apestosos:** 9 puntos

**4to Alces Amargados:** 6 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 6 puntos

* * *

><p>Para la cuarta ronda del Desafió: Brick, DJ, Duncan y Dawn estaban representando a los Alces, Ardillas, Castores y Conejos respectivamente. Después de que Chris sonara la alarma: Todos empezaron la carrera, todos con la intención de ser el primer lugar. Al final, de algún modo… Dawn termino primera la carrera, seguida por Brick… Duncan… y DJ respectivamente, otorgándole a sus equipos los puntos correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1er Castores Apestosos:<strong> 11 puntos

**3er Ardillas Lloronas:** 10 puntos

**3er Conejos Rabiosos:** 10 puntos

**4to Alces Amargados:** 9 puntos

* * *

><p>En la quinta ronda del desafío: Dave representaba a los Alces, Ezekiel representaba a las Ardillas, Ella representaba a los Castores e Izzy representaba a los Conejos. La corneta una vez más sonó y los campistas empezaron la carrera. Una vez más, la velocidad, agilidad, inteligencia y… locura de Izzy, le permitieron poder patinar por toda la pista de obstáculos de hielo, sin mencionar que salió la zona del tiro al blanco del chef completamente ilesa, por lo tanto, fue la primera en cruzar la meta, seguida por Dave... luego Ezekiel… y finalmente Ella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1er Conejos Rabiosos:<strong> 14 puntos

**4to Alces Amargados:** 12 puntos

**4to Ardillas Lloronas:** 12 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 12 puntos

* * *

><p>-"Para la sexta ronda del desafió: ¡Tenemos a Eva para los Alces Amargados, a Jasmine para las Ardillas Lloronas, a Geoff para los Castores Apestosos y a Lightning para los Conejos Rabiosos!" Chris anuncio. Eva, Jasmine, Geoff y Lightning estaban en la línea de salida, esperando su señal para que empezara el Desafió. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Chris hiciera sonar el estridente sonido de la corneta por sexta vez. "¡Comiencen!" Todos los concursantes de la ronda arrancaron tan rápido como les era posible, pero era visible que Eva, Jasmine y Lightning estaban a la cabeza, dejando visiblemente atrás a Geoff.<p>

-"Rayos… esto no se ve muy bien" Geoff murmuro. Eva estaba totalmente enfocada en la meta, mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para evadir todos los obstáculos como le fuesen posibles. Una vez que llegaran a la zona de tiros del Chef, las cosas se complicaron un poco más. Tanto Eva como Jasmine habían sido golpeadas por el Chef.

-"¡AGH!" Grito Eva.

-"¡OUGH!" Se quejó Jasmine… Lightning fue el único que esquivo su bola de nieve.

-"¡JA! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Lightning se mofo del Chef, para gran disgusto del ex-militar, quien repetidamente trato de golpear a Lightning, solo para fallar. "Jajaja. Que mala puntería tienes" Lightning seguía mofándose, olvidándose de la carrera. Por otro lado, gracias a sus fuerzas físicas, tanto Eva como Jasmine pudieron salir de la nieve sin muchos esfuerzos, y Geoff aprovecho la distracción de Lightning para poder sobrepasarlo, al mismo tiempo que evitaba ser golpeado por el chef.

-"Estupendo…" murmuro Geoff con una sonrisa. Finalmente, Eva, Jasmine y Geoff llegaron a la meta, en ese orden.

-"¡Son 4 puntos para los Alces, 3 puntos para las Ardillas y 2 puntos para los Castores!" Chris anunció.

-"¡¿SHA-QUÉ?! Lightning exclamo, finalmente recobrando la concentración en el juego. Lightning patino lo más rápido que pudo hasta la meta, pero ya era muy tarde, llego de último lugar.

-"Y es un punto para los Conejos." Chris dijo. Lightning recibió varias miradas desaprobatorias de sus compañeros de equipos.

-"¿Qué?" Lightning dijo, un poco confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>1er Alces Amargados:<strong> 16 puntos

**3er Ardillas Lloronas:** 15 puntos

**3er Conejos Rabiosos:** 15 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos: **14 puntos

* * *

><p>-"Para la séptima ronda del juego: ¡Tenemos a Heather para los Alces, a Katie para las Ardilla, A Gwen para los Castores y a Mike para los Conejos!" Chris anuncio. Los campistas estaban preparados para la carrera, esperando a que Chris hiciera sonar la corneta, Algo que Chris hiso de inmediato. "¡Comiencen!" Los campistas pronto empezaron la carrera, Heather estaba en la cabeza, seguida por Katie y Gwen. Mike estaba detrás de todos.<p>

-"¡Tú puedes hacerlo Mike!" Zoey vitoreo a su novio.

-"¡Vamos, Katie, puedes ganar!" Sadie animo a su amiga. Mike, por su parte se había dado cuenta de que podía hacer uso de las habilidades de Svetlana, las cuales utilizo para poder patinar en el hielo y adelantarse a las chicas.

-"Espero que Mike pueda lograrlo" Zoey dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-"Si… solo esperemos que la mala puntería del chef nos ayude en este desafió" Lightning dijo en un tono arrogante. El chef pudo oír lo que el deportista dijo, causando que se enojara y decidió concentrar todos sus disparos a un solo objetivo: Mike. El chef le disparo a Mike desprevenido.

-"¡AUGH!" Mike se quejó. Usando las habilidades de Svetlana, Mike salió rápidamente del montón de nieve, solo para volver a ser golpeado por el chef. "¡OUCH!" Mike volvió a quejarse. El chef solo se concentraba en golpear a Mike cada vez que saliera del montón de nieve, olvidándose completamente de Heather, Katie y Gwen, quienes cruzaron la línea de llegada en ese orden.

-"Son 4 puntos para los Alces, 3 puntos para las Ardillas y 2 puntos para los Castores" Chris anunció.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Mike:** (Temblando a causa del frio) "Mu-mu-mucha-as gra-gra-gracias… L-L-L-L-Light-Lightning"

* * *

><p><strong>-Chef Hatchet: <strong>"Ataque al enclenque para que el equipo de Lightning perdiera y así lo culparan y expulsaran" (Chef sonrió maliciosamente, con la esperanza de que su plan diera resultado) "Muy simple".

* * *

><p><strong>1er Alces Amargados:<strong> 20 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 18 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 16 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos: **16 puntos

* * *

><p>-"¡Tenemos a Justin para los Alces, a Leonard para las Ardillas, a Harold para los Castores y a Noah para los Conejos!" Chris anuncio mientras que los campistas mencionados se preparaban para la octava ronda del juego. Instantáneamente, Chris hizo sonar la corneta "¡Comiencen!" Todos los campistas salieron a la carrera. Usando sus habilidades de patinaje, Harold se mantuvo a la cabeza de la carrera, dejando atrás a los demás. Harold pudo evadir fácilmente los obstáculos de hielo y nieve al principio de la pista, pero fue golpeado por sorpresa por el Chef.<p>

-"¡AUGH!" Harold se quejó, cuando Justin, Leonard y Noah llegaron a la zona de tiros, todos ellos fueron golpeados también.

-"¡OUHC!" Primero Justin. "Esto no puede ser bueno para mi piel…" Justin aclaro.

-"¡AUCH!" Luego Leonard. "…Sabia que debí usar un escudo protector… simplemente creí que no lo necesitaría…" Leonard expuso.

-"¡AOUH!" Y finalmente Noah. Si bien, después de un momento, todos pudieron salir de la nieve, Harold fue el único que no decidió avanzar en la pista. En vez de eso, trato de "derrotar" al chef.

-"No creas que puedes arrojarme nieve y salirte con la tuya" Harold dijo casi amenazadoramente, luego de eso, saco dos yoyos, luego los hiso girar alrededor de él como si fueran armas. "¡Hayaaa! ¡Guaa!- ¡AUGH!" Harold fue golpeado por segunda vez por el chef, quien estaba un poco irritado, como consecuencia, Harold dejo caer uno de sus yoyos en medio de la pista. Como sea, Justin, Leonard y Noah, en ese orden, llegaron a la meta.

-"¿Soy yo o esta es la tercera vez consecutiva en que los equipos terminan en los mismos lugares?" Chris preguntó, un poco confundido, y era verdad. Esa era la tercera vez consecutiva que los Alces terminan en primer lugar, las Ardillas en el segundo, los Castores en el tercero y los Conejos en el cuarto.

-"¿Tú crees, Chris? Es decir, no es como si colocaras a los campistas más fuertes en dos equipos y a los más débiles en los otros dos equipos ¿Verdad?" Noah cuestiono con su usual tono sínico.

-"¿Tú crees, Noah? ¿Crees que realmente lo hice?" Chris preguntó en un tono burlón.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Noah:** "Si. Si lo hizo"

* * *

><p><strong>-Chris:<strong> "Si. Si lo hice"

* * *

><p><strong>1er Alces Amargados: <strong>24 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 21 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos:** 18 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 17 puntos

* * *

><p>-"Para la novena ronda: ¡Tenemos a Lindsay para los Alces, A Sadie para las Ardillas, A Jo para los Castores y a Owen para los Conejos!" Chris anunció.<p>

-"Mmmm… Helado…" Owen dijo mientras contemplaba el delicioso helado en sus manos. Chris hiso sonar la corneta de inmediato.

-"¡Comiencen!" Chris anunció, los campistas empezaron la carrera. Jo estaba a la delantera, seguida por Lindsay quien parecía poder patinar con relativa facilidad.

-"¡Tú puedes hacerlo Sadie!" Katie vitoreo a su amiga, quien se encontraba por detrás de las rubias. Owen estaba en último lugar, ya que le prestaba más atención al tazón lleno de helado en sus brazos que a la propia carrera.

-"Se ve delicioso… huele delicioso…" Owen luego le dio una pequeña probada al helado. "Sabe delicioso…" Owen dijo con una sonrisa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de golpear una estalagmita de hielo. "¡Auch!"... En la delantera. Jo estaba a punto de llegar hacia la meta, solo tenía que pasar la zona de tiros del Chef. Hatchet estaba apuntando hacia la chica atleta, pero cuando disparo, fallo.

-"¡Ha! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Jo se mofó del chef, pero luego de eso resbalo en el hielo. "¡Woah!" Jo resbalo con uno de los yoyos de Harold, haciendo que perdiera la ventaja que tenía sobre Lindsay y Sadie. Por su parte, Owen aún estaba en último lugar. El tazón de helado de Owen se vaciaba gradualmente, ya que Owen se concentraba más en "darle una probadita" al helado que en la misma carrera.

-"¡Owen! ¡Concéntrate en la carrera!" Izzy grito.

-"Pero es que el helado es tan delicioso…" Owen expuso.

-"Owen, si terminas la carrera, podrás cometer todo el helado de nuestra cesta" Izzy dijo, en un intento de hacer que Owen se concentrase, lo cual funciono. Owen patino lo más rápido posible por la pista de hielo. Ni siquiera las bolas de nieve de la bazuca del chef podían detenerlo. Jo finalmente se paró del suelo, pero fue superada por Owen. Como sea, Lindsay y Sadie llegaron en primer y segundo lugar. Pronto Owen y Jo llegaron a la meta en tercer y cuarto lugar.

-"¡Son 4 puntos para los Alces, 3 para las Ardillas, 2 para los Conejos y un punto para los Castores!" Chris anunció.

-"¡Rayos! ¡No puedes ser!" Jo se quejó, "¡¿Cómo es posible que llegara en último lugar?!"

-"Puedes darle las gracias al yoyo que HAROLD dejo en medio de la pista" Chris dijo, señalando el yoyo del chico Nerd. Todos los Castores miraban disgustados a Harold, LeShawna miro a su novio un poco preocupada. Jo le daba a Harold miradas asesinas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Jo:** "Mala jugada, Harold. **Mala jugada**"

* * *

><p><strong>1er Alces Amargados:<strong> 28 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 24 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 19 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 19 puntos

* * *

><p>Para la décima ronda del desafió: Max representaba a los Alces Amargados, Sammy representaba a las Ardillas Lloronas, LeShawna representaba a los Castores Apestosos y Sam representaba a los Conejos Rabiosos. Cuando Chris hiso sonar la bocina, todos empezaron a patinar tan rápido como les fuese posible. Todos Trataron de esquivar los obstáculos de hielo y nieve y los tiros de bolas de nieve del Chef. Al final, Sammy termino primero la carrera, seguida por LeShawna y luego por Sam… en último lugar, por obvias razones: fue Max.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1er Alces Amargados:<strong> 29 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 28 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos:** 22 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 21 puntos

* * *

><p>Para la Onceava ronda del desafió: Rodney representaba a los Alces, Shawn representaba a las Ardillas, Staci a los Castores y Scott a los Conejos. Una vez sonada la estridente señal de inicio, la carrera comenzó. Gracias a sus habilidades atléticas, Shawn domino la carrera, pudiendo esquivar los obstáculos, y los disparos del Chef. Rodney y Staci pudieron esquivar los obstáculos pero no los disparos del Chef. Como sea, Scott fue al que peor le fue en la zona de tiro al blanco de Hatchet. Al final Shawn termino primero la carrera, seguido por Rodney... Staci… y Scott, en ese orden.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2do Alces Amargados:<strong> 32 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 32 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos:** 24 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 22 puntos

* * *

><p>-"Para la doceava ronda: ¡Tenemos a Scarlett por los Alces, A Sky por las Ardillas, a Sugar por los Castores y a Sierra por los Conejos!" Chris anunció, las chicas estaban preparadas para salir a la carrera. La bocina de Chris sonó y las chicas corrieron… o patinaron… Usando sus habilidades atléticas, Sky tomo la delantera.<p>

-"¡Primer lugar! ¡Genial!" Sky celebro, mientras esquivaba los obstáculos de hielo y nieve, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que Dave le daba.

-"¡Hare esto por ti, Cody!" Sierra exclamo, mientras estaba en segundo lugar. Scarlett parecía poder patinar relativamente bien, pese a estar en tercer lugar. Sugar, al igual que Owen, estaba deleitándose con darle "una probadita al helado".

-"MMMM. ¡Este es el mejor helado que provee desde la leche congelada de mi abuela!" Sugar exclamo. En la delantera, Sky logró esquivar los disparos de nieve del Chef relativamente fácil, lo cual provoco que la irritación del Chef y de Dave aumentaran.

-"¡Ha! Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso" Sky dijo. El Chef estaba a punto de dispararle a Sky de nuevo, pero ella ya había logrado llegar hasta la meta en tiempo record. "¡Sí!" Sky celebro.

-"Son 4 puntos para las Ardillas" Chris anunció. Sierra acaba de llegar a la zona de tiro al blanco del Chef, pero a diferencia de Sky, Sierra si fue golpeada.

-"¡OUGH!" Sierra se quejó. Hatchet se rio al ver que le había dado a su objetivo. Sierra salió de la nieve, molesta, y cuando vio que el yoyo de Harold aún estaba en la pista, Sierra lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia la cabeza del Chef.

-"¡AUCH!" El Chef se quejó después de ser golpeado. Sierra sonrió y reanudo la carrera, conservando su ventaja sobre Scarlett y Sugar. Sierra llego a la meta en segundo lugar, seguida por Scarlett.

-"Son 3 puntos para los Conejos y 2 puntos para los Alces" Chris anunció. Eso hiso que Sugar finalmente reaccionara y se diera prisa en llegar hasta la meta, pero justo antes de cruzar la meta, fue golpeada por una bola de nieve del Chef, quien se había recuperado del golpe de Sierra.

-"¡AUCH!" Sugar gimió.

* * *

><p><strong>1er Ardillas Lloronas:<strong> 36 puntos

**2do Alces Amargados:** 34 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 25 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 25 puntos

* * *

><p>-"Finalmente. Para la treceava y última ronda: ¡Tenemos a Topher por los Alces, a Tyler por las Ardillas, a Trent por los Castores y a Zoey por los conejos!" Topher exclamo, como si él fuera el presentador del Show.<p>

-"¡Oye! ¡Esa era mi línea!" Chris expuso, molesto. "Como sea… ¡Comiencen!" Chris expuso, justo después de hacer sonar la corneta. Todos empezaron la carrera, Zoey tomo la delantera, al esquivar los obstáculos de hielo y nieve, seguida por Trent, Topher, y en último lugar, Tyler, quien aparentemente chocaba con cada obstáculo de hielo y nieve que se cruzaba en su camino.

-"Zoey se encuentra en la delantera, Seguida muy de cerca por Trent" Topher seguía narrando los hechos, para gran molestia de Chris, el cual le hizo una señal al Chef con las manos. Hatchet asintió la cabeza. "Finalmente, en la zona del tiro al blanco del chef-¡AGH!" Topher se quejó después de ser directamente golpeado por el Chef. Zoey estaba muy cerca de completar el desafió, pero fue golpeada desprevenida por el Chef.

-"¡OUGH!" Zoey gimió. Trent tomo la oportunidad de adelantarse a Zoey, lo cual fue suficiente para poder llegar a la meta primero.

-"Son 4 puntos para los Castores" Chris dijo. Trent celebro.

-"¡Sí!" Trent Exclamo. Zoey se recuperó rápido de su golpe de nieve, y fue capaz llegar a la línea de llegada en tercer lugar. Pronto, Topher también se recuperó del golpe de nieve y cruzo la línea de llegada tan rápido como le fue posible.

-"Son 3 puntos para los Conejos y 2 puntos para los Alces" Topher volvió a narrar.

-"Enserio… ¡Deja de hacer eso!" Chris se quejó, irritado. Todos tuvieron que esperar un momento antes de que Tyler finalmente cruzara la línea de llegada. Se podía apreciar que Tyler estaba lastimado

-"Y un punto para las Ardillas Lloronas" Chris dijo, nadie del sucedido equipo parecía muy emocionado. "Lo que significa que el resultado final es de…"

…

…

…

**1er Ardillas Lloronas:** 37 puntos

**2do Alces Amargados: **36 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos: **29 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 28 puntos

…

…

…

-"¡Las Ardillas Lloronas ganan el Desafió!" Chris anunció. Todas las Ardillas festejaron.

-"¡Si, Ganamos!" DJ exclamo, emocionado

-"Espera… ¿Ganamos?" Ezekiel preguntó, confundido.

-"Sip, nosotros ganamos, amigo" DJ confirmo. Ezekiel, después de procesar la información, estallo de alegría.

-"¡NOSOTROS GANAMOS! ¡NO VOY A SER EL PRIMER COMPISTA ELIMINADO!" Ezekiel grito a todo pulmón. Todas las Ardillas estaban felices de haber ganado el primer desafió de la temporada, sin mencionar que pasaran la noche en el lujoso Hotel Spa Mclean de 5 estrellas.

-"Alces, quedaron en segundo lugar, no tendrán que eliminar a nadie, pero tendrán que dormir en las cabañas" Chris dijo, ningún Alce parecía particularmente feliz con ese hecho, salvo la parte en donde no tendrán que eliminar a alguien.

-"Grandioso… simplemente grandioso…" Blaineley se quejó.

-"Meh… no es tan malo después de que te acostumbras" Brick trato de restarle importancia.

-"A mí me gustan como se ven… me recuerdan un poco a mi granja." Rodney dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Blaineley rodo los ojos ante los comentarios de Brick y Rodney.

-"Castores… Quedaron en tercer lugar, por lo que tendrán que enviar a alguien a casa esta noche" Chris expuso.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Bridgette:** "Vaya… nunca pensé que perdería el primer desafió de la temporada… otra vez… (Suspira) Solo espero que podamos eliminar al que más nos perjudico el día de hoy".

* * *

><p><strong>-Duncan:<strong> "Rayos, esto apesta. Solo quiero terminar con la votación para irme a la cama lo más rápido posible"

* * *

><p><strong>-Ella:<strong> "Hoy fue un gran día. Muy a pesar de que perdimos el desafió, ¡Todos los competidores pudimos participar justos el día de hoy! Es una lástima que dos de nuestros compañeros sean eliminados".

* * *

><p><strong>-LeShawna:<strong> "Realmente espero poder salvar a Harold de esta. Si tan solo convenciera a suficiente personas para votar por Sugar… vi la temporada pasada y conozco la clase de persona que es Sugar."

* * *

><p><strong>-Staci:<strong> "Es una lástima que volviera a perder el primer desafió de la temporada… Solo espero que esta vez pueda sobrevivir a la primera eliminación… si…" (Staci suspiro y luego se puso a escribir en su blog de notas).

* * *

><p><strong>-Sugar:<strong> "Obviamente: ¡Debemos votar por Ella!"

* * *

><p>-"Conejos… Lo mismo va para ustedes, decidan quienes quieren que se vayan hoy, y diríjanse en la ceremonia de eliminación esta noche. Los estaré esperando" Chris concluyó.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Dakota:** "Vaya, estar en último lugar en el desafió realmente apesta… Realmente no sé por quién votar, es decir, Lightning la arruino esta vez… pero Owen se distrajo por el helado… y creo que Lightning podría ser de más ayuda en el futuro… no lo sé"

* * *

><p><strong>-Dawn:<strong> "Realmente es una lástima que hayamos perdido el primer desafió… pero No hay mal que por bien no venga, Especialmente cuando muchos de nosotros estamos seguro de por quién votar esta noche. Si de algo estoy segura es que esta no será la última vez en la que Lightning perjudique al equipo"

* * *

><p><strong>-Sam:<strong> "Estoy tratando de pesar esto de la manera estratégica y todo… No sé quién podría sernos más útil en el futuro, si Lightning o Owen… espero que los demás puedan guiarme un poco y todo eso… (Sam luego saca otra videoconsola de su bolsillo y empieza a jugar) Jajaja… lo bueno es que Chris cree que me quito mi única consola".

* * *

><p><strong>-Scott:<strong> "Es muy obvio por quien debemos votar ¡Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de ello!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Lightning:<strong> "¡ESTAS FUERA, CODY! **FUERA.**"

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 p.m.<strong>

…Era la primera noche de Eliminación de toda la temporada. Al haber quedado de último lugar: Los Conejos Rabiosos debían enfrentar la ceremonia de la fogata antes que los Castores Apestosos. Varios campistas tenían un motivo para irse, por lo que los nervios se veían en la cara de algunos: Como Cody, Owen y Sam… Otros, por otra parte, estaban realmente confiados de su estancia en la isla por una noche más: Como Izzy, Scott y Lightning… Chris finalmente se presentó en la fogata con un plato con 12 malvaviscos.

-"Campistas: En este juego, los malvaviscos representan la vida. Si reciben un malvavisco: Están a salvo. Si no reciben uno, serán expulsados de la isla y no podrán regresar al juego… como competidores." Chris dijo. "Muchos de ustedes tienen un buen motivo para ser expulsados hoy, pero al final, solo una persona no recibirá un malvavisco… Sin más preámbulo, el primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: B" Chris anuncio, al mismo tiempo que le lanzo el malvavisco al Joven inventor, quien estaba muy a gusto. "También están a salvo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sam…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y Zoey" Chris lanzo el décimo malvavisco a la pelirroja, quien se relajó después de un largo rato de no ser llamada. Chris luego se dirigió a los tres chicos restantes. "Muy bien… aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes, todos ustedes recibieron al menos un voto, pero el perdedor de esta noche recibió 8 votos. Sin nada más que decir, el próximo malvavisco es para: Cody…" Chris lanzo el penúltimo malvavisco al Geek. Solo quedaba un malvavisco. Los nervios de Owen crecían constantemente. Lightning, al ver quien era la otra persona sin malvavisco, permaneció confiado. Chris continuo: "El ultimo malvavisco de esta noche es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Owen!. Lightning, estas eliminado" Chris anunció, al mismo tiempo que le lanzo el malvavisco a un muy aliviado Owen.

-"¡¿SHA-QUÉ?!" Lightning grito, indignado. "¡NAH-AH! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ELIMINARIAN?!" Lightning demandó, claramente molesto.

-"Emmm… ¿por haber impedido que tu equipo completara el reto por estar presumiendo de tus habilidades, tal vez? Chris expuso, luego le dio una seña al Chef, quien cargaba una especie de cerbatana de madera.

-"¡NAH-AH! ¡No pienso irme! Además de que- ¿No es ese el unicornio más hermoso del mundo?" Lightning dijo en una voz cantarina, justo después de ser golpeado por un dardo tranquilizante, cortesía del Chef.

-"Gracias Chef, ahora: ¿Podrías llevarlo al bote de los perdedores antes de que despierte? tenemos otra ceremonia de eliminación" Chris pidió, el chef acento con la cabeza y cargo a un inconsciente Lightning hasta el bote. Chris luego dirigió su mirada hacia los Conejos Rabiosos restantes. "Ustedes pueden retirarse, están a salvo. Por ahora" Chris dijo, y los competidores se fueron a descansar después de un largo día.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos 30 minutos antes de la llegada de los Castores Apestosos. Al igual que los Conejos, muchos de los Castores tenían nervios en su cara, tales como: Beardo, Bridgette, Ella y Staci, pero también había otros que tenían una plena confianza, tales como: Duncan, Geoff y Jo. Chris finalmente regreso a la fogata con otro plato de doce malvaviscos.<p>

-"Bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación, Castores Apestosos. Supongo que todos ustedes conocen el procedimiento de esta cosa. Realmente no quiero volver a decir todo lo que ya les dije a los Conejos Rabiosos." Chris explico. "Como sea… el primer malvavisco es para: Anne María." Chris dijo mientras le lanzaba el malvavisco a Anne María. La mencionada no pudo evitar festejar un poco al saber que estaba a salvo. "El siguiente malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beardo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

LeShawna…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Staci…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Y Trent" Chris dijo, Trent suspiro aliviado. "Muy bien… los que no han recibido un malvavisco hasta ahora, han recibido votos. El perdedor de esta noche recibió 8 votos… Sin más preámbulo, el próximo malvavisco es para: Ella…" Chris anuncio. Cuando Ella recibió su malvavisco, está felizmente lo comió, Chris luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harold y Sugar, cuyos nervios podrían notarse fácilmente en sus caras. "El ultimo malvavisco de esta noche es para:…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Sugar! Harold, hora de irse" Chris anuncio, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el malvavisco a una muy aliviada Sugar, quien felizmente se devoro su malvavisco. Harold solo pudo suspirar ante la noticia.

-"Rayos… Justo cuando creí que sería una temporada ganadora para mi…" Harold dijo. "¿Al menos puedo tener un último besuqueo con mi novia?" Harold pidió, LeShawna se acercó a su novio para consolarlo, pero fue detenida por el chef.

-"Lo siento, pero el show ya casi termina. Así que ve al bote de los perdedores por favor" Chris dijo. Aún más desanimado que antes, Harold se resignó a hacer lo que Chris le dijo. Se dirigió hacia el bote de los perdedores, que también cargaba a un Lightning todavía inconsciente.

…

…

…

…Una vez que el bote se alejara lo suficiente con los dos primeros competidores eliminados, Chris se dirigió a la cámara, decidido a terminar el episodio.

-"Y eso es todo por hoy mis queridos amigos. Dos campistas menos, quedan cincuenta. Estamos dos pasos más cerca del gran final ¿Quiénes ganaran el próximo desafío? ¿Quiénes serán los próximos dos campistas eliminados? Y más importante ¿Quién será el ganador de la temporada más grande hasta ahora? Descúbranlo aquí, en: Drama. Total: ¡Generaciones!"

* * *

><p>VOTOS:<p>

CASTORES APESTOSOS:

Ella: Sugar.

Sugar: Anne María, Beardo, Harold, LeShawna y Bridgette.

Harold: Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, Staci y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS:

Cody: Lightning.

Owen: B, Dakota, Scott y Sam

Lightning: Cody, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

><p>ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.<p>

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Cameron. Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

51. Harold.

52. Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong> **Fin.** Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo del Fic. Espero que les allá sido de su agrado. Quiero que sepan que si he hecho algún OOC, por favor háganmelo saber. No tengan miedo de decirme algún error que haya hecho en la historia, porque si no hago correcciones, nunca mejorare. Lamento si fue muy obvio quienes serían eliminados en este episodio, ya se estaba haciendo muy largo, y la verdad preferiría no dividirlo en dos partes. Otra vez les pido que me digan cual fue su parte favorita del episodio. Ahora, Creo que les debo una buena explicación:

**52. Lightning:** La razón por la que Lightning es el primer campista eliminado es debido a que lo encuentro muy molesto, torpe, arrogante y tonto. Y no del modo tonto que me resulta adorable y encantador (Ejemplo: Lindsay). Lightning es el típico estereotipo del deportista brabucón que es lo suficientemente estúpido como para confundir el género de alguien. El problema que tengo con Lightning es que para mí, el realmente no merecía llegar hasta la final de su temporada, todo lo que hiso fue tener la suficiente suerte como para poder evadir las eliminaciones cada vez que perdía, incluso cuando había más de una razón por la cual él debía irse. Todo el desarrollo que este personaje tuvo en su temporada fue presumir de sus habilidades, mostrar su incompetencia, arrogancia y estupidez y darles un montón de malos tratos a varios campistas (Sobre todo Cameron). Y cuando Lightning volvió para Todos Estrellas, resulto ser que su estupidez fue mayor de la que creíamos al ser incapaz de contar hasta 6. ¡¿EN SERIO?! En resumen, Lightning es molesto y realmente no quiero trabajar con un personaje como él. Sha-adiós, Lightning.

**51. Harold:** Harold, Harold, Harold… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Al principio, realmente no llamaste mi atención, es decir, solo eras el típico estereotipo del chico nerd que se cree genial. No voy a decir que lo odie, pero no lo amé, en cualquier caso me dio lástima que los malos tratos que recibió de Duncan y Geoff (especialmente de Duncan) Creo que fue bueno que Harold hiciera algo para poner a Duncan en su lugar, Pero lo que le hiso a Courtney fue tan malo o incluso peor que lo que Duncan o Geoff pudieron hacerle. Realmente me agrado Harold en la segunda temporada, por lo menos pudimos ver más de él y sus "locas habilidades", pero siempre hay un pero, no me gusto para nada sus momentos de arrogancia o su falta de interés en el trabajo de equipo. Como sea, creo que todo se fue al caño cuando Harold finalmente fue demasiado arrogante cuando se dejó encantar por Alejandro y arruino la victoria para su equipo (sin mencionar el efecto negativo en su relación con LeShawna). No odio a Harold, pero tampoco me agrada, personalmente, creo que tuvimos suficiente de él.

* * *

><p><strong>aloasa:<strong> Gracias por tu comentario. Realmente aprecio que pienses que mi historia de hecho es interesante. Solo espero poder aclarar varias de tus dudas. Pero también espero darte otras dudas para que mantengas el interés en mi historia. Saludos.

**Amphy and Alex:** Me gusta que tú pienses que sigue siendo prometedora mi historia, realmente lo aprecio. Espero que los equipos te parezcan interesantes. Espero poder mantener el realismo que tanto te gusta.

**xandra19:** Me gusta que te guste mi historia. Definitivamente será una larga temporada. Espero poder seguir haciendo algo que te haga estar pendiente de mi historia. Saludos.

**Umeki-Nara:** Gracias por tu comentario, a mi realmente me gustan los largos comentarios. No quiero ni puedo prometerte nada respecto al futuro de Max o Scarlett en cuanto a mi historia (Creo que eso sería un gran Spoiler.) Solo espero que te guste la forma en que los escribo mientras estén en la competencia, eso sí, habrá una relación entre ellos (pero no voy a decirte que tipo de relación). Me alegra que haya sido capaz de captar a cada personaje. Gracias por decírmelo.

**KovatePrivalski97:** Si. Este Fic es definitivamente un reto. Pero como dije, quiero tomar el reto. Me alegra que te gustase mi pequeña escena con Max y Scarlett. Espero poder seguir manteniendo tu interés en la historia. Saludos.

**L J H 27:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto o más que el anterior. Solo espero cumplir con mi objetivo de darles a los personajes el mismo nivel de protagonismo, no quiero dar pistas sobre los futuros protagonistas de la historia. Sé que 52 en un número muy alto, pero lo prefiero así, especialmente que ya son solo 50… si… este fic tomara un tiempo.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

><p>ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.<p>

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Cameron. Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

><p>"La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones." Chris estaba narrando mientras se veía una imagen completa de la isla Pahkitew. "Los 52 participantes en la historia de Drama Total regresaron para competir en la temporada más grande hasta ahora, llena de nuevos, retos, sorpresas. Y sobre todo: Drama. Se formaron los equipos, Algunos más fuertes que otros… Hehehehe he… y todos pudieron participar en un reto bastante *Helado*… Hehehehe he. Algunos lo hicieron bien, otros, no tanto. Y los demás, lo hicieron patéticamente terrible. Pero al final solo pudo haber un equipo ganador, y los ganadores fueron las Ardillas Lloronas. Al final, Harold y Lightning recibieron un viaje solo de ida por el bote de los perdedores, convirtiéndolos los primeros dos campistas eliminados de la temporada" Chris narraba mientras que se mostraban escenas del capítulo anterior. La cámara ahora estaba enfocando a Chris, parado en el bosque de la isla. "Quedan 50 campistas, pero pronto serán 48. ¿Quién ganara hoy? ¿Qué relación se interpondrá en el juego hoy? ¿Quiénes serán eliminados hoy? Y lo más importante ¿Quién será el ganador de la temporada más grande hasta ahora? Descúbranlo aquí: en Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3: Sigue el camino rabioso.<span>**

**-08 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**06:00 a.m.**

Era la mañana posterior a la eliminación de Lightning y Harold. El sol apenas estaba saliendo en el horizonte, y todos los campistas aún estaban dormidos… al menos la mayoría de ellos. En la parte exterior de la cabaña de los Conejos Rabiosos, se encontraba Dawn, quien estaba meditando en posición india. Dawn parecía imperturbable, pero luego una mariposa de color azul llego y aterrizo en su cabeza. Dawn se percató de su presencia inmediatamente.

-"Oh, Hola mi querido amigo ¿Cómo estás?" Dawn le pregunto al insecto, Dawn alza su mano derecha y extiende el dedo índice, para que la mariposa pueda volar desde su cabeza hasta su mano. La mariposa susurra algo inaudible, pero Dawn pudo oírla con claridad. "Me alegra oír eso ¿Cuál es tu nombre?". La mariposa vuelve a susurrar algo inaudible, pero Dawn la escucho. "Oh, pues mucho gusto, Turquoise. Mi nombre es Dawn" Dawn dijo con una sonrisa. De pronto, Dawn escucho un fuerte sonido que provenía de la Cabaña de los Alces Amargados. La mariposa se asustó un poco "Oh descuida Turquoise, no debes asustarte por ese ruido" Dawn trato de reconfortar a su nuevo amigo "Se exactamente que es ese sonido" Dawn expuso.

* * *

><p>En el lado de los chicos de la cabaña de los Alces, se encontraba una alarma con grandes cornetas. Dicha alarma sonaba la canción que se oye en las escuelas militares a la hora de levantarse. La alarma le pertenecía Brick, quien se estaba vistiendo con su indumentaria militar. Alejandro, Dave, Justin, Max, Rodney y Topher también se habían levantado debido al estridente sonido de la alarma.<p>

-"¿Tú alarma tiene que ser tan ruidosa?" Alejandro se quejó.

-"Mi alarma siempre ha tenido ese volumen, Señor" Brick respondió sonriendo. Mientras apagaba su alarma.

-"Como sea… ¿Tienes que poner esa alarma tan temprano?" Fuel el turno de Dave para quejarse.

-"Señor, déjeme decirle que hoy coloque la alarma relativamente tarde. Yo acostumbro a levantarme a las 5 de la mañana, pero sabía que a ustedes no les gustaría levantarse tan temprano como a mí, por lo que quise ser considerado y retrasar mi alarma una hora" Brick explico.

-"¡¿5 de la mañana?! Eso no es tiempo suficiente para tener un buen sueño de belleza" Justin expuso. Luego miro más detenidamente el rostro de Brick "Aunque eso explica unas cuantas cosas" Justin comento.

-"En cualquier caso, yo les recomendaría que aprovecharan la mañana de hoy. No hay nada mejor que levantarse temprano para empezar el día" Brick dijo, para luego salir de la cabaña a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos. Los demás Alces masculinos seguían un poco disgustados por estar parados tan temprano.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Alejandro:** "Agh… Es muy molesto tener que despertarme con esa molesta alarma de Brick. Solo espero que Brick se vaya lo antes posible para no tener que lidiar con eso por mucho tiempo."

* * *

><p><strong>-Dave: <strong>"Vaya, justo cuando creí que no podía tener compañeros de equipos más raros que la temporada pasada. Resulta que estoy en el mismo equipo con un militar que se levanta a las 6 de la mañana con la alarma más molesta y ruidosa que jamás he oído. En serio, ¿acaso puede haber alguien más molesto?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Justin:<strong> "En serio ¿5 de la mañana? No es extraño que Brick no sea el tipo con el rostro más halagador que hay. Apuesto a que el tipo se vería mejor si tuviera un par de sueños de belleza. Aunque claro, no hay forma de que él se pueda ver ni la mitad de bien de cómo me veo yo" (Justin dijo con una sonrisa.)

* * *

><p><strong>-Max:<strong> "Claramente debo deshacerme de Brick lo más pronto posible. De algún modo descubrió que no puedo concentrarme en mi maldad si no he dormido suficientes horas. Debo hacer que se vaya antes de que los demás los descubran" (Max dijo, luego bostezo profundamente) "*Awww*… Ideare un plan para él después, tan pronto como duerma un poco" (Max dijo en un tono más suave, como si fuera un niño)

* * *

><p><strong>-Rodney:<strong> "Realmente no veo cual es el problema con levantarse temprano. Allá en mi granja, yo siempre me levantaba más temprano que nadie para poder hacer mi trabajo, el cual es muy gratificante" (Rodney dijo inocentemente) "Awww… realmente extraño el sonido de la gallina cacareando todas las mañanas… Pero creo que la alarma de Brick también funciona"

* * *

><p><strong>-Topher:<strong> "Ese fue el sonido más irritante y escandaloso que jamás he oído. Como, ¿qué clase de persona podría levantarse todas las mañanas con un sonido que molesta a los demás? Si fuera el tono de celular a todo volumen que indique que recibiste un mensaje de las empresas de Drama Total, lo entendería, pero en vez de eso, es esa molesta canción militar de las mañanas"

* * *

><p>Brick salió inmediatamente de su cabaña para poder hacer su recorrido matutino. No mucho tiempo después, Rodney salió de su cabaña vestido con su ropa normal, en busca de algo que hacer en aquella bella mañana…<p>

…

…

…

… En la cima de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de las cabañas, Se encontraba Jasmine, quien había pasado la noche anterior durmiendo en una rama alta con la ayuda de una soga. Jasmine finalmente se levantó. Se estiro un poco, desato la cuerda que la mantenía en el árbol y se bajó.

-"Awww… Fue una buena noche de sueño" Jasmine comento para sí misma. No mucho tiempo después, Shawn, quien se encontraba en un árbol cercano, también se levantó y repitió el mismo procedimiento de Jasmine. Una vez que Shawn aterrizara en el suelo, se dirigió a Jasmine.

-"Hola Jasmine, ¿Dormiste bien anoche?" Shawn pregunto.

-"Como un bebe koala" la australiana comento "¿Listo para ir por comida?" Jasmine preguntó.

-"Claro" Shawn respondió, pero antes de que pudieran empezar con su tarea, alguien los llamo.

-"¡Jasmine, Shawn! ¡Esperen!" Esa persona resulto ser Sammy, quien apenas estaba saliendo del nuevo Hotel Spa Mclean. Sammy estaba cargando una bolsa vacía. "Hola chicos. ¿Irán a recoger frutas?" Sammy pregunto.

-"Si, estábamos a punto de salir a buscar un poco" Shawn revelo.

-"Quería preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros. Pero pensé que seguirías durmiendo" Jasmine revelo.

-"Además… creí que preferirías quedarte a desayunar en el hotel… Hay tienen comida mucho mejor que lo que sea que el chef prepare." Shawn expuso.

-"Bueno… siendo sincera, prefiero pasar tiempo con ustedes chicos, además, me gustan las frutas de la isla… A menos no quieran que los acompañe" Sammy dijo nerviosa.

-"No es eso, Samey. Estaría más que encantada de que me volvieras a ayudar con la comida" Jasmine dijo con una sonrisa. Sammy sonrió feliz al oír la noticia… pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al darse cuenta de algo… otra vez…

-"Mmmm…. ¿Jasmine?" Sammy dijo

-"¿Si?" La australiana contestó. La porrista buena se quedó pensando por unos momentos… insegura si debía decir algo o no…

-"… No… no es nada importante… Vamos" Sammy finalmente se decidió por no decir nada y se puso en marcha. Jasmine estuvo confundida por unos momentos, pero finalmente ella y el demente de las conspiraciones zombis decidieron seguirla, adentrándose en los bosques.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 a.m.<strong>

Después de un par de horas, finalmente el resto de los campistas se levantaron para iniciar un nuevo día en la competencia más grande del programa. Todos los campistas decidieron ir al recién reconstruido comedor del chef para poder recibir su desayuno, Todos excepto las Ardillas Lloronas, quienes si podían disfrutar de un verdadero desayuno como recompensa por haber ganado el desafió anterior.

El comedor en esta temporada era considerablemente más grande que en temporadas anteriores, de ese modo, todos los campistas podrían caber en el lugar. En la mesa de los Castores Apestosos, LeShawna se encontraba pérdida en sus pensamientos, mesclados con un poco de tristeza. LeShawna ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la conversación entre sus compañeros de equipo, todo lo que hacía era mover un poco su "comida" con el tenedor.

-"¿LeShawna?" el Castor Apestoso más cercano a LeShawna puso su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de LeShawna. "¿Estas Bien?" la persona preguntó. LeShawna suspiro un poco

-"Para ser honesta… He estado mejor" LeShawna respondió, apartando la mirada de su comida para ver que la persona a su lado era Bridgette.

-"Es por Harold ¿No es así?" Bridgette intuyo.

-"Si…"LeShawna respondió.

-"LeShawna, lamento que votáramos por Harold. De verdad. Es solo que teníamos que votar por alguien… y realmente no veo por quien más podríamos haber votado" Bridgette dijo con sinceridad.

-"Te entiendo Bridgette… Es solo que… Harold sigue siendo mi novio y aunque no lo parezca… el realmente pudo haber sido útil en el futuro" LeShawna explico.

-"Puede que tengas razón… Escucha LeShawna, lo siento, de veras lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor, lo veras muy pronto… tal vez con unos cuantos 10 millones de Dólares" Bridgette trato de reconfortar a su amiga.

-"¿Sabes que amiga? Tienes razón." LeShawna dijo con una sonrisa renovada. Bridgette se alegró de haber ayudado a su amiga.

En otra parte del comedor, se encontraban los Conejos Rabiosos, quienes tenían una conversación normal.

-"Me alegra tanto que Lightning se allá ido" Zoey dijo.

-"Si, especialmente después de que recibí un ataque de bolas de nieve gigantes gracias a él" Mike dijo, pero luego estornudo. "A-A-¡Achu!... Oh vaya… creo que tengo un resfriado" Mike dijo, mientras se limpiaba un poco la nariz con su antebrazo.

-"Descuida Mike, estoy segura de que te recuperaras pronto" Zoey dijo, tratando de reconfortar a su novio.

-"Si… pero Es una lástima que ahora tengamos un miembro menos en el equipo" Sam expuso.

-"Descuida Sam, estoy segura de que podemos manejar esto. Solo témenos que… ya sabes… trabajar en equipo y eso" Dakota dijo.

-"Creo que tienes razón… Además Lightning no era el tipo de deportista que jugaba en equipo… Supongo que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue eliminarlo" Sam dijo, reconociendo que Lightning era al que debían eliminar la noche anterior y no Owen.

-"Quién sabe… tal vez hoy tengamos suerte y ganemos el desafió" Dakota dijo con optimismo. Parecía que Dakota cambio un poco desde la cuarta temporada

-"Wow Dakota… me alegra ver qué intereses más en el equipo" Zoey dijo, lo cual hizo que Dakota sonriera un poco.

-"Oigan… ¿Alguien ha visto a Owen?" Mike pregunto. Era verdad, Owen no se había presentado en el desayuno, lo cual extraño bastante a sus compañeros de equipo.

-"Izzy sabe dónde está Owen" Izzy respondió, luego se puso a reír con cierto tono malicioso, lo cual hiso que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se asustaran un poco.

* * *

><p>En medio del bosque, específicamente en el mismo lugar en donde el primer desafió se había realizado, se encontraba la cesta gigante de los Conejos Rabiosos. El helado que se encontraba en la cesta ya no estaba. En su lugar… se encontraba un Owen con la boca manchada de helado dentro de la cesta. Owen se encontraba dormido, pero pronto empezó a levantarse.<p>

-"*Awww…*" Owen bostezo… "Vaya… ese fue el mejor helado que he probado en toda mi vida" El rubio regordete dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego tuvo un repentino dolor de cabeza "¡Augh!" Owen se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza "Cerebro… congelado" Owen se quejó por unos momentos, esperando a que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Owen:** "Izzy me había prometido que si me concentraba en la carrera, me daría todo el helado de nuestro equipo. ¡Y ese fue el mejor helado que he probado en toda mi vida! Si, tuve un ataque de cerebro congelado… pero valió la pena. Además, no es como si hubiera otra cosa que me pasaría por haber comido todo ese helado, ¿verdad?" (El estómago de Owen comienza a rugir) "Oh oh… esto no puede ser bueno" (su estómago vuelve a rugir más fuerte) "¡Creo que tengo que hacer una evacuación!" (Owen sale del confesionario a toda prisa, en busca del baño).

* * *

><p><strong>-Izzy:<strong> "Izzy le había prometido a Owen que si se concentraba en la carrera, le daría todo el helado de nuestro equipo. ¡E Izzy siempre cumple con sus promesas!... a menos de que se me olviden… Como sea, conseguir el helado no fue difícil, incluso cuando Chris me había prohibido tomar el helado, logre convencer a Chris de que me lo diera. Usando mis propios métodos. Hehehehe… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Los Alces Amargados, Castores Apestosos y Conejos Rabiosos estaban teniendo varias conversaciones entre los miembros de sus equipos, mientras comían de la comida del Chef, que por primera vez en la competencia, tenía sabor a comida. No mucho tiempo después, Chris llego al comedor, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.<p>

-"¿Cómo están campistas? ¿Disfrutando de su desayuno?" Chris pregunto a los competidores presentes, fingiendo simpatía. Algunos competidores miraban a Chris extrañados.

-"Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿Por qué la bolsa de hielo en tu cabeza?" Anne María, quien estaba más cerca de Chris, preguntó.

-"Es porque ALGUIEN simplemente no pudo entender un NO como respuesta" Chris dijo, mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Izzy. La psicópata soltó una pequeña risa, y los demás campistas no quisieron preguntar nada más al respecto. "Como sea… es hora del desafió de hoy" Chris dijo, recuperando su sonrisa comercial.

-"¿No puedes esperar a que terminemos de desayunar?" Anne María pregunto.

-"NO" Chris respondió tajantemente "Ahora, si son tan amables de seguirme…" Chris se dirigía a la salida del comedor, los demás campistas no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo.

* * *

><p>Los 37 concursantes se encontraban en medio del bosque para el desafió de hoy, no falto mucho tiempo para que la mayoría de los miembros de las Ardillas Lloronas llegaran. Casi instantáneamente después llegaron Jasmine, Sammy y Shawn, con bolsas llenas de fruta.<p>

-"¿En dónde estaban?" Amy le pregunto al trio, sonando molesta.

-"No-nosotros… estábamos en el bosque… para recolectar comida. Ya sabes… como en la temporada pasada" Sammy respondió con timidez a su hermana mayor.

-"¿Y eso para qué? ¿Qué no sabes que hay comida en el Hotel Spa? Utiliza tu cerebro" Amy dijo molesta.

-"Bueno… podríamos utilizar estas frutas en el desafió… por si estamos cansados" Sammy trato de defenderse.

-"Como sea" Amy rodo los ojos y aparto la vista de su hermana. No falto mucho tiempo para que Chris explicara el desafío a los 50 competidores restantes.

-"Bienvenidos al segundo desafió de la temporada, mis queridos campistas. Permítanme explicarles el reto" Chris dijo, ahora sin la bolsa de hielo. "En este desafió, todos ustedes tendrán que recolectar estas pequeñas cajas" Chris explico, mientras mostraba una caja relativamente pequeña a los concursantes, la caja podía ser cargada en una sola mano. La caja era de color Azul celeste, por lo que pertenecía al equipo de las Ardillas Lloronas. "Las Cajas Rojas son para los Alces Amargados. Las cajas azul celeste son para las Ardillas Lloronas. Las verdes son para los Castores Apestosos y las amarillas son para los Conejos Rabiosos" Chris explico, mientras mostraba otras tres cajas de color rojo, verde y amarillo. "Cada caja tiene en su interior un número. Dicho numero representa puntos para a su equipo, pero no sabrán cuantos puntos tienen las cajas hasta el final del reto. El equipo con más puntos al final del juego, Gana" Chris explico.

-"Eso suena bastante sencillo" Anne María comento. Cameron levanto su mano, queriendo hacer una pregunta.

-"Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿En dónde podemos encontrar nuestras cajas?" cuestiono el chico burbuja.

-"Excelente pregunta, Cameron. Detrás de mí hay 4 caminos, cada camino tiene el mismo color de los equipos, en cada camino encontraran las cajas del color respectivo. El camino rojo tiene las cajas rojas, el camino azul celeste tiene cajas azul celeste y así respectivamente. Bastante simple, diría yo" Chris comento. Cameron alzo su mano otra vez.

-"¿Hay algo más que podamos encontrar en el camino?" Cameron dijo, algo preocupado.

-"¿Te refieres al montón de fieras salvajes y demás peligros que se encuentran en la isla? Probablemente los encuentren en medio del camino. Hehehehe he…" Chris rió maliciosamente. Los demás concursantes se asustaron un poco. "Una última cosa. En cada camino, hay una caja dorada. Todas las cajas doradas tienen 100 puntos, si tienen la caja, sus probabilidades de ganar aumentan. Sin nada más que agregar: Que empiece el juego."

* * *

><p>Los competidores se encontraban en la línea de salida, preparándose para el desafió. Chris tenía en sus manos la misma corneta del episodio anterior.<p>

-"En sus marcas… Listos…" Chris hiso sonar la alarma de inició "¡Fuera!" Chris exclamo, todos los concursantes empezaron con la carrera…

…

…

…

…En el camino rojo, todo el equipo avanzaba por el desafío como un solo grupo, un grupo que Heather decidió romper.

-"Muy bien. Necesitamos una estrategia de juego. La mitad de nosotros debería adelantarse por el camino para tomar todas las cajas posibles y terminar el desafió lo más rápido que podamos, y la otra mitad debería quedarse atrás en caso de que hayamos dejado alguna caja atrás" Explico la abeja reina.

-"Parece una buena idea" Rodney comento.

-"Muy bien, nos dividiremos así" Heather comenzó. "Blaineley, Dave, Jus-" Heather fue interrumpida.

-"Un momento ¿Por qué Heather es la líder? ¿Cuándo decidimos de que ella era la líder?" Blaineley expuso, no sonando muy feliz.

-"¿No es obvio? Soy una de las jugadoras más fuertes de este programa. Sé cómo ganar" Heather dijo.

-"Y también sabes cómo ser Heather. ¿Por qué tenemos que escucharte?" Blaineley insistió. Heather se estaba irritando.

-"Si tanto crees que puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡¿Por qué no lo-" Heather volvió a ser interrumpida.

-"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Decidan qué es lo que van a hacer. Ó les aseguro que expulsaremos a una de las dos si perdemos" Eva expuso, tanto Heather como Blaineley se quedaron en silenció, intimidadas por Eva… pero lo extraño fue, que Eva no parecía tan enojada. Después de que la situación se calmara, fue el turno de Scarlett para hablar.

-"Escuchen todos. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el juego. Ya tendremos tiempo para discutir quien será el líder del equipo" Scarlett expuso.

-"Yo creo que yo debería de ser el líder" Max dijo con orgullo.

-"**¡NO!**" Esa fue la respuesta de todos los miembros del equipo. Max se asustó un poco por la respuesta simultanea de sus compañeros de equipo.

-"Como sea… Apoyo la moción de Heather. Sugiero que Alejandro, Brick, Eva, Heather y Rodney se adelanten y busquen las cajas" Scarlett sugirió.

-"Eso suena bien para mi" Eva dijo.

-"El resto de nosotros nos quedamos atrás y verificamos si hay alguna caja en el camino" Scarlett concluyo, todos estaban de acuerdo con el Plan de Scarlett. Beth alzo su mano para pedir la palabra.

-"Creo que Lindsay y yo podemos quedarnos atrás en el grupo para poder buscar mejor la caja dorada" La granjera sugirió, Lindsay asentía con la cabeza en señal de que le gustaba la idea.

-"Me parece bien. De acuerdo, separémonos ahora" Scarlett comando, y después de hacerlo, Alejandro, Brick, Eva, Heather y Rodney se adelantaron en su búsqueda de cajas. Mientras que Blaineley, Dave, Justin, Max, Scarlett y Topher avanzaban por el camino en un paso más lento. Beth y Lindsay se quedaron atrás buscando la Caja Dorada.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Beth:** "¡Esto es asombroso! Lindsay y Yo tenemos la oportunidad de demostrarle a nuestro equipo lo valiosa que somos para ellos. ¿Se imaginan si a alguna de nosotras podamos encontrar esa caja especial? ¡Eso sería lo mejor que nos pudiera pasar en este momento!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Heather:<strong> "La verdad, dudo mucho que Lindsay o Beth puedan encontrar la caja dorada, o alguna caja normal. Estoy bastante segura de que Scarlett sabía eso, y por eso dejo que ellas la buscaran. De ese modo, si perdemos: Tendremos a dos miembros del equipo a quienes echarle la culpa. Pan comido" (Heather rió con picardía.)

* * *

><p><strong>-Scarlett:<strong> "Siendo sincera, dudo mucho de que Lindsay o Beth sean capaces de encontrar la caja dorada. Pero si ellas se quedan en el fondo del camino y no encuentran alguna caja normal, tendremos a dos miembros del equipo que podemos culpar si perdemos. Lo mejor de todo, es que fue idea de ellas. Como dije: Me parece bien."

* * *

><p>En el camino amarillo, los Conejos Rabiosos habían decidido permanecer todos juntos en un solo grupo. Algunos miembros habían podido encontrar varias cajas a lo largo del camino. Dichas cajas se encontraban en los arbustos o árboles que estaban a los lados del camino. B estaba al frente del equipo, tenía 2 cajas, pero luego serían 3, ya que encontró una en un arbusto que tenía al frente.<p>

-"Este desafío es muy fácil" Scott alardeo, teniendo una caja en sus manos.

-"Los desafíos no serán fáciles por mucho tiempo. Estoy muy seguro de que Chris nos está dando estos desafíos sencillos debido a la cantidad de participantes." Noah expuso "Entre menos campistas haiga, más difíciles serán los desafíos".

-"Meh. No importa que tan difíciles sean los retos de Chris, puedo manejar lo que sea" Scott dijo con orgullo. Noah rodo los ojos.

-"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tu suerte se acaba antes de que lo imagines…" Noah susurro.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Scott preguntó, sin haber oído lo que Noah dijo, pero su pregunta fue ignorada ya que B silbo para llamar la atención de todos.

*FIUBI*

Todos habían desviado su atención hacia el inventor, quien estaba señalando hacia arriba de un árbol cerca del camino. En la cima de la rama de un árbol, había una caja amarilla.

-"Yo puedo ir a buscarla" Sierra dijo con una sonrisa. "Sostén esto por mí, por favor" Sierra le pidió a Cody, dándole su única caja. Sierra escalo por el árbol sin muchos esfuerzos. Llego hasta la rama del árbol en donde estaba la caja, la tomo, y se bajó del árbol hasta llegar al suelo. "¡La tengo!" Sierra expuso, sus compañeros de equipo se alegraron un poco ante la noticia. Sierra se acercó a Cody. "Mira Cody, ¡tenemos otra caja!" Sierra dijo emocionada, luego se dispuso a abrazar al Geek.

-"Eso es Grandioso Sierra… no puedo… respirar" Cody dijo con esfuerzo, mientras estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por Sierra.

-"Oops… lo siento Cody" Sierra se excusó, mientras soltaba al chico.

-"Descuida Sierra… solo estaba emocionada" Cody dijo. Sierra sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Cody con más gentileza.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Sierra:** "¡Cody es el mejor! Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que él se daría cuenta de mi amor por él. ¡Y ahora incluso me deja abrazarlo dos veces al día! No faltara mucho tiempo antes de que me deje besarlo y antes de que nos demos cuenta: ¡Estaremos casados, viviremos en una casa en la playa y tendremos hijos!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Cody:<strong> "Cuando Sierra no está obsesionada y habla acerca de casarnos, vivir en una casa en la playa y tener hijos… ella de hecho es simpática… aún estamos hablando acerca del espacio personal y sobre qué tan fuerte deben de ser los abrazos… pero Sierra está avanzando. No me malinterprete, ella es mi amiga y la quiero… solo que aun debemos trabajar en la parte en la que ella está obsesionada conmigo… Si…" (Cody suspiro.)

* * *

><p>En el camino verde. Se encontraban los Castores Apestosos, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el desafió había empezado, por lo que casi todos los miembros tenían al menos una caja cada uno. El desafío estaba relativamente tranquilo, no hubo ni un solo peligro del que los campistas debían estar alerta… por no mencionar que ni siquiera estaban teniendo una conversación entre ellos… por lo que Beardo deicidio que tal vez era un buen momento para tocar una melodía suave, era una melodía electrónica, y Beardo la entonaba con un volumen bajo para no molestar a nadie…<p>

…

…

…

-"¿Realmente es necesario que cantes?" Gwen preguntó a la "Caja de sonidos". Beardo mantuvo la melodía, pero se incomodó un poco con la pregunta de Gwen.

-"De hecho a mí me gusta el ritmo de este chico, Gwen" Trent comento "Es un poco relajante"

-"La verdad yo prefiero el silencio. Eso sí es relajante para mi" Gwen expuso.

-"No le des mucha importancia, Gwen. Al menos con esa melodía, el desafío no es tan aburrido" Trent expuso con una sonrisa, pronto Anne María, Duncan, Geoff y LeShawna estuvieron de acuerdo con el músico. Gwen suspiro.

-"Bien… supongo que tienes razón" Gwen dijo. Beardo parecía feliz.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Gwen:** "No me malinterpreten. Me gusta la música y todo eso. Es solo que si tuviera que elegir entre tener un momento de silencio y oír música, escogería el silencio, eso me da más tranquilidad. Además, realmente espero que ese tal Beardo sea bueno en algo además de reproducir sonidos, eso realmente no lo ayudo mucho la temporada pasada"

* * *

><p><strong>-Trent:<strong> "Probablemente sea porque yo soy un músico. Pero a mi realmente me gusta los sonidos locos que Beardo puede hacer, además el tipo parece simpático, solo espero que no se deje llevar mucho por esos efectos de sonido como en la temporada pasada"

* * *

><p><strong>-Beardo:<strong> (Beardo empieza a imitar el sonido de una campana, mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire en señal de alegría) *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN*.

* * *

><p>En el camino azul: Las Ardillas Lloronas habían recolectado varias cajas a lo largo del camino, todos los miembros del equipo tenían al menos una caja cada uno. Al frente del equipo, se encontraba Leonard, quien estaba recitando algo incomprensible en voz baja.<p>

-"Mmmm… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Leonard?" Katie, quien estaba más cerca de Leonard, preguntó. Sadie parecía compartir la misma extrañeza de su amiga.

-"¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy recitando uno de mis encantamientos" Leonard expuso, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-"¿Encantamiento?" Sadie preguntó, tanto ella como Katie parecían más confundidas que antes.

-"Si." Leonard volvió a responder "Por si no se dieron cuenta, lance un encantamiento al inicio del desafío, ¿de qué otro modo hubiéramos encontrado tantas cajas en tan poco tiempo? Estoy lanzando un encantamiento ahora mismo para que sigamos encontrando más cajas" Leonard dijo con orgullo. Sadie parecía confundida respecto a la declaración de Leonard, pero Katie parecía escéptica ante Leonard.

-"Si claro…" Katie dijo sarcásticamente…

-"Oigan… ¿Alguien ha visto a Tyler?" Sadie preguntó, después de haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico deportista.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Tyler:** "Sé que debería estar ayudando a mi equipo en el desafío ahora mismo, pero decidí escaparme por unos momentos para poder ver a Lindsay. Además, estoy cubierto, Tengo 3 cajas, y sé que con ellas tendré suficientes puntos para ayudar a mi equipo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Leonard:<strong> "Cualquiera podría decir que tanto Katie como Sadie no creen en mis habilidades como mago. Pero pronto, ellas se darán cuenta de las asombrosas habilidades que tengo ¡Y finalmente se darán cuenta del increíble mago que soy!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Katie:<strong> "Ese chico sabe que él no es un verdadero mago ¿Verdad?"

**-Sadie:** "De hecho parecía que hablaba bastante enserio"

**-Katie:** "Hello… todos saben que los magos no existen, e incluso si existieran, él no podría ser uno de ellos, eso sería demasiado increíble"

**-Sadie:** "Aw, Tú eres la persona más increíble que conozco"

**-Katie:** "No. Tú eres la persona más increíble que conozco"

**-Sadie:** "¡Las dos somos las personas más increíble que conocemos!"

**-Katie y Sadie:** "¡Eeeiii!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Sugar:<strong> "Realmente me gustaría estar en el mismo equipo con el mago como en la temporada pasada. ¡Él debe de ser uno de los concursantes más fuertes del programa! Después de mí, claro. Estoy muy segura de que él podría lanzar un encantamiento o como sea que se llamen esas cosas y ayudarnos a encontrar más cajas en el desafío, de ese modo yo podría tener más que solo una caja" (Sugar expuso algo molesta, mientras mostraba la única caja que ella había encontrado en todo el desafío) "Como sea… espero que podamos encontrar suficientes cajas para ganar el reto… O al menos que el equipo del mago sea lo bastante tonto como para no encontrar sus cajas"

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el Camino Rojo, tanto Lindsay como Beth seguían buscando la Caja Dorada. Durante todo el reto, las chicas solo habían encontrado 2 cajas rojas, una cada una.<p>

-"Aun no encuentro la caja, Beth" Lindsay informo a su amiga. "Creo que deberíamos avanzar y buscar en otro lugar" Lindsay sugirió, a lo que Beth estovo de acuerdo. El dueto estaba a punto de avanzar, pero justo en ese momento, Tyler apareció detrás de un árbol.

-"Psss… Chicas" Tyler susurro, las chicas se dieron vuelta y notaron al deportista rojo.

-"¡Tyler!" Lindsay exclamo, feliz de ver a su novio. La pareja se abrazó el uno al otro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Lindsay preguntó.

-"Solo quise venir a verte" Tyler revelo con una sonrisa, Lindsay sonrió ante la noticia.

-"Mmmm… yo… iré a buscar por allí" Beth dijo, con la intención de darle a su amiga un momento a solas con su novio.

-"Estoy tan feliz de verte. Beth y yo hemos estado buscando la caja dorada durante todo el desafío, pero no la hemos encontrado" Lindsay dijo tristemente. Tyler se puso a ojear el lugar en donde estaban, para al final fijar su vista en un arbusto.

-"¿Te refieres a esa caja dorada?" Tyler apunto a una caja de color dorado que se encontraba en el medio de un arbusto. Lindsay vio hacia la dirección donde apuntaba Tyler. Lindsay inhalo de sorpresa.

-"¡Esa es!" Lindsay corrió a tomar la caja. "¡Encontramos la caja dorada!" Lindsay exclamo emocionada, luego corrió a abrazar y besar a Tyler.

* * *

><p>Chris estaba sentado en su silla de playa, mientras observaba el desarrollo del desafío a través de su televisor pantalla plana, justo como en la segunda parte de la quinta temporada. El chef estaba acompañando a Chris durante todo el desafío<p>

-"Tal parece que Los Alces Amargados fueron los primeros en encontrar la caja dorada." Chris observo, luego de eso, el chef le dio a Chris un micrófono que estaba conectado con el alto parlante de la isla, Chris se aclaró la garganta y anunció. "ATENCIÓN, COMPETIDORES. LOS ALCES AMARGADOS ENCONTRO LA PRIMERA CAJA DORADA. SERA MEJOR QUE ENCUENTREN LA SUYA, PRONTO" Chris termino con su anuncio… Después de hacer el anuncio, Chris se continuo observando como los campistas completaban el reto con relativa facilidad… casi podías decir que era aburrido, y era más que obvio que a nadie le gustaba cuando Chris esta aburrido. "De acuerdo, este reto es oficialmente aburrido. Es hora de darle a las cosas un poco de diversión" Chris dijo con malicia en su voz. Chris saco un control remoto con un gran botón rojo. Sin ningún tipo de duda, Chris oprimió el botón.

* * *

><p>En el medio del bosque, se pudo apreciar que algunos árboles se abrían a sí mismos como si fueran puertas, de esos árboles salían varios animales como, mapaches, conejos, castores y ardillas. El suelo por debajo de los arbustos también se habrían como si fueran compuertas, de estos pasadizos también provenían el mismo tipo de animales. Finalmente, se pudo ver unas rocas que cubrían la entrada de una cueva, pero las rocas finalmente se movieron, permitiendo la salida del Oso Rapero de la cueva… Todos los animales se dirigían al mismo lugar… A los caminos de colores en donde se encontraban los campistas.<p>

-"Hehehehe he… Esto va a ser grandioso" Chris rió maliciosamente mientras frotaba sus manos.

* * *

><p>En el camino azul, las Ardillas Habían podido recolectar más cajas, ahora cada miembro tenía por lo menos 2 cajas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se oyera un sonido extraño en medio del bosque, pero al parecer Courtney fue la única que escucho el sonido.<p>

-"¿Qué fue eso?" Courtney preguntó. Sus demás compañeros de equipo no parecieron haberse dado cuenta del sonido.

-"¿A qué te refieres Courtney?" Sky preguntó, pronto el sonido volvió a aparecer.

-"A eso ¿Qué es sonido?" Courtney volvió a preguntar, sus compañeros intentaron agudizar sus oídos para identificar aquel sonido, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran varios animales con enojo en sus expresiones, algunos animales de hecho le gruñían a los competidores. Una ardilla que estaba en un árbol se lanzó contra Sky.

-"¡Cuidado!" Sky grito, antes de agacharse, esquivando a la ardilla. "¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?" Sky preguntó, asustada.

-"¡Corran!" Courtney grito. Todos se pusieron a correr y a gritar por sus vidas, mientras eran perseguidos por los animales salvajes.

Las Ardillas Lloronas estaban teniendo problemas para huir de los animales, ni siquiera podían recuperar las cajas azules que dejaban en el camino por la huida… Cameron no se había dado cuenta, pero se había alejado de sus compañeros de equipo… No fue hasta después de correr un rato que se dio cuenta del silencio. Cameron se detuvo en seco.

-"Mmmm… ¿Chicos?" El chico burbuja preguntó, esperando a que alguien le respondiera… pero nadie le contesto. "¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están?" Cameron continúo caminando por el bosque, en búsqueda de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Cameron estaba viendo hacia todas las direcciones, no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con algo "AUH" Cameron se quejó después de chocar contra el objeto "Ese árbol salió de la nada…" Cameron se quejó, pero cuando Cameron se alejó un poco del objeto en cuestión, se había dado cuenta de que no choco contra un árbol… Había chocado contra el Oso Rapero.

-"*GRRR*" El animal gruño, Cameron solo pudo gritar y correr pos su vida.

-"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" Cameron grito, el Oso Rapero empezó a perseguirlo.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no le estaban yendo mejor al equipo de los Castores Apestosos. Todos los miembros hacían su mejor esfuerzo por evitar ser atrapados por los animales salvajes, los cuales parecían provenir de todas partes. Hubo otros campistas que hacían un esfuerzo por sacarse de encima los animales que ya los estaban mordiendo, tales como Geoff y Duncan.<p>

-"¡AGH!" Duncan se quejó, cuando un mapache le mordió el brazo izquierdo.

-"¡AUCH!" Geoff se quejó cuando un conejo le mordió en su nalga derecha. "¿Por qué siempre es en donde la espalda pierde su nombre…?" Geoff comento con dolor.

-"Tenemos que deshacernos de estas alimañas" Duncan dijo, mientras que quitaba al mapache de su brazo. Duncan luego fijo su mirada en Ella, y pareció darse cuenta de algo. "¡Oye, tu, La de rosa!" Duncan llamo a Ella, sin recordar su nombre.

-"¿Si?" Ella respondió mientras se alejaba de unos castores con enojo en sus rostros.

-"¿Qué acaso tú no eras la chica que hipnotizaba a los animales cuando cantaba? ¿Puedes cantarles a estos animales o algo?" Duncan sugirió. Ella inhalo de sorpresa.

-"¡Eso es una gran idea!" Ella comento con alegría. Luego de eso, Ella se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a cantar una suave melodía para poder tranquilizar a las fieras. "Lalalalala... Lalalalala… Lalalalala…" Ella canto con armonía, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los animales se relajasen y cesaran con sus ataques hacia los campistas.

-"Oye… ¡Está funcionando!" Geoff expuso "¡Buen trabajo Ella!" Geoff le comento a la princesa cantarina. Ella siguió con su canto, pero se pudo apreciar por la expresión de su rostro que Ella estaba feliz.

* * *

><p>Los Castores Apestosos seguían avanzando por el camino al mismo tiempo que Ella cantaba para mantener a los animales calmados. En el camino pudieron reanudar con su tarea de recolectar las cajas… No falto mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a la meta.<p>

-"¡Veo la línea de llegada!" Jo expuso, pronto ella y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo aceleraron el paso. Todos habían cruzado la línea, pero antes de que Ella pudiera ser vista por Chris, la princesa le pidió a los animales de que se marcharan, de ese modo Chris no se daría cuenta de que Ella cantó. Pronto todos los Castores Apestosos se encontraban del otro lado de la línea de llegada, En el lugar se podía ver habían cuatro mesas. Cada mesa estaba cubierta por manteles, los cuales eran de color rojo, azul celeste, verde y amarillo. Los manteles también tenían el logo del equipo que correspondían con los colores. Al lado de cada mesa, se encontraban una antorcha de gran altura de ambos lados de las cuatro mesas. "¡Sí! Primer lugar" Jo expuso victoriosa.

-"De hecho… ustedes llegaron de segundo lugar" Chris revelo "Los Conejos Rabiosos llegaron aquí antes que ustedes" Chris dijo, la cámara luego mostro a los 12 integrantes de Los Conejos Rabiosos, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo debido a la espera.

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo llegaron antes que nosotros? Ni siquiera tienen alguna herida o mordida" Jo revelo, sonando molesta. Era verdad, ninguno de los miembros de los Conejos Rabiosos parecía haber sufrido el ataque de los animales.

-"Eso es cierto. Puedes agradecerle a la chica espelúznate" Chris apunto a Dawn, quien estaba meditando en el suelo, Turquoise se encontraba encima de su cabeza. "Además… no sé por qué estás tan sorprendida de que los Conejos llegaran primero. Todo lo que ellos tuvieron que hacer fue: Seguir el camino amarillo" Chris bromeo, pero ningún campista encontró la broma graciosa. "¿En serio? ¿Qué acaso ninguno de ustedes lee libros… o va al cine?" Chris expuso, pero todos los campistas presentes seguían callados "Como sea… les recuerdo que no importa quien llega primero. Lo importante son los puntos que estén en las cajas" Chris aclaro. "Por favor pongan sus cajas en la mesa de su equipo" Chris le pidió a los Castores Apestosos. Los miembros del susodicho equipo acataron el pedido de Chris.

* * *

><p>En el Camino rojo: Los Alces Amargados estaban teniendo problemas con los animales. Alejandro, Brick, Eva, Heather y Rodney hacían un esfuerzo por evadir a los animales y no perder las cajas, pero no pudieron avanzar por el camino debido a las fieras. Por esa misma razón Blaineley, Dave, Justin, Max, Scarlett y Topher… y un momento después: Beth, fueron capaces de reagruparse con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, pero todos terminaban atrapados en la misma parte del camino.<p>

-"Oigan… ¿Alguien ha visto a Lindsay?" Beth preguntó preocupada al notar la ausencia de su amiga.

-"¡Olvídate de Lindsay! ¿Qué hay de nosotros?" Blaineley disparo. Los animales se estaban acercando más y más a los campistas.

-"Esperen… tengo una idea…" Beth dijo. Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, Beth lanzo su única caja roja hacia los animales. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos los animales decidieran morder, desgarrar y destrozar la caja de Beth. Los demás Alces sabían que una sola caja no iba a entretener a todos los animales por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidieron lanzar unas cuantas cajas más para distraer a los animales por más tiempo… Funciono… Pronto casi todos los animales se distraían mientras destruían las cajas. Los Alces Amargados aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar, pero Justin tenía una expresión de leve sorpresa en su rostro

-"No puedo creer que cayeran con un truco tan simple como ese. Esos animales sí que son tontos" La expresión de sorpresa de Justin cambio por una burlona, pero el modelo no se dio cuenta de que los animales habían escuchado su comentario. Los animales se acercaban poco a poco a Justin, con un enojo renovado en sus rostros. "Oh oh…" Justin ahora estaba preocupado, luego de eso se puso a correr mientras gritaba, los animales lo persiguieron.

* * *

><p>En otra parte del camino rojo. Se encontraban Lindsay y Tyler, rodeados por los animales. Los animales estaban listos para atacar. Un grupo de ardillas saltaron en un ataque contra Lindsay.<p>

-"¡Cuidado!" Tyler grito, mientras empujaba a su novia fuera del alcance de las ardillas, pero al hacerlo, Lindsay perdió la caja dorada.

-"Oh no. ¡La caja especial!" Lindsay exclamo mientras observaba como unos mapaches y castores destruían la caja dorada. Tyler también veía como los animales desviaron toda su atención hacia la caja.

-"Espera… Se me ocurrió algo" Tyler revelo. El deportista rojo luego lanzo las 3 cajas que tenía hacia los animales. Pronto todos los animales habían hecho lo mismo que habían hecho con las Cajas de Los Alces Amargados: Destrozar las cajas. Eso le dio suficiente tiempo a la pareja para escapar.

* * *

><p>En el camino azul celeste, Las Ardillas Lloronas habían logrado despistar a los animales, pero sobraba decir que los miembros del equipo azul no se habían percatado de la ausencia de Cameron. A diferencia de los Alces Amargados, Las Ardillas Lloronas no necesitaron sacrificar ninguna de sus cajas, ya que pudieron utilizar las bolsas llenas de fruta de Jasmine, Shawn y Sammy. En cualquier caso, se podía apreciar que varios miembros del equipo habían sufridos mordeduras y arañazos por parte de los animales... No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Las Ardillas Lloronas finalmente cruzaran la línea de llegada.<p>

-"Felicidades por completar el recorrido, Ardillas Lloronas" Chris dijo con un tono de burla en su voz.

-"¡Estas acabado, Chris!" Courtney grito, enojada.

-"Si, si… me lo dicen todo el tiempo. Por favor coloquen sus cajas en la mesa de su equipo" Chris señalo la mesa azul celeste. Los miembros del equipo se resignaron a hacer lo que el presentador dijo. No mucho tiempo después, los Alces menos Justin también cruzaron la línea de llegada, solo que ya no estaban siendo perseguido por los animales.

-"Me alegra ver que salieron vivos del reto, Alces Amargados" Chris dijo con el mismo tono de burla.

-"¡Estas Acabado, Chris!" Blaineley grito, también enojada.

-"Wow… Déjà vu…" Chris comento. "Como sea…coloquen sus cajas en la mesa de su equipo" Chris pidió. Los Alces hicieron lo que Chris dijo. "Muy bien: ¡Es hora de Contar los puntos! Empecemos con los Conejos Rabiosos" Chris dijo, luego empezó a abrir las cajas de los Conejos Rabiosos, dentro de las cajas se podía ver los números 1, 5 y 10. Por obvias razones, las cajas con el numero 1 eran las más comunes y las cajas con el numero 10 eran las más raras. "Los Conejos Rabiosos tienen: ¡99 puntos!" Chris anuncio, los miembros del susodicho equipo celebraron al tener una cantidad alta de puntos. "Sigamos con los Castores Apestosos" Chris dijo, para luego ponerse a contar la cantidad de puntos de los Castores… "Los Castores Apestosos tienen: ¡90 puntos!" Chris anunció, Los Castores celebraron la cantidad alta de puntos, aun cuando no era suficiente para el primer lugar, debía ser suficiente para salvarse de la eliminación. "Sigamos con las Ardi-" Chris continuo, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" Ese grito resulto ser el de Cameron, quien aún era perseguido por el Oso Rapero. Cameron no se daba cuenta de que estaba guiando al Oso Rapero hacia las mesas… específicamente a la de las Ardillas Lloronas. Cameron esquivo la mesa, pero el Oso Rapero golpeo una de las antorchas al lado de la mesa azul celeste… provocando que la mesa y las cajas que estaban en ella se incendiaran… Las Ardillas veían con horror como su oportunidad de ganar el juego se incineraba gracias al oso.

-"Wow… eso sí que es tener mala suerte. Hehehehe he" Chris se rio cruelmente. "Como sea… continuemos con los Alces Amargados…" Chris dijo ignorando a Cameron y al oso. Los Alces sentían que tenían el juego en la bolsa, ya que uno de ellos había encontrado la Caja Dorada… o eso creían. Justo en ese momento. Justin cruzo la línea de meta con un montón de animales que estaban más enojados que antes. Justin seguía corriendo, y estaba tan aterrado que no se dio cuenta de que atrajo a las fieras hacia la mesa roja… en donde los animales, una vez más, destrozaron las cajas del equipo de los Alces. Algunos Alces estaban en shock, otros le deban a Justin miradas asesinas. Justo en ese momento, Lindsay y Tyler cruzaron la línea de llegada.

-"Espera… ¿No habías dicho que un Alce encontró la Caja Dorada?" Topher recordó "¿En dónde está la Caja Dorada?" Topher cuestiono.

-"Excelente pregunta, Topher. Dinos en donde está la Caja Dorada. Lindsay" Chris hiso un tono pícaro al mencionar el nombre de la rubia. Todos los Alces Amargados concentraron su mirada en Lindsay, restándole importancia a los nervios crecientes de Lindsay.

-"Yo… perdí… la caja" Lindsay respondió con tristeza. Los Alces Amargados estaban claramente disgustados. "¡P-pero encontré esta caja!" Lindsay trato de defenderse, mostrando la caja roja que había salvado del ataque de las fieras. Chris tomo la caja de Lindsay y la abrió.

-"Los Alces Amargados tienen: ¡1 punto!" Chris anuncio. Algunos Alces rodaron los ojos, otros palmearon sus caras en frustración. "Creo que es obvio quienes son los ganadores: ¡Los Conejos Rabiosos!" Chris anunció. El equipo amarillo festejó alegre su victoria. "Castores Apestosos. Llegaron en segundo lugar. Tendrán que dormir en las cabañas, pero no tendrán que eliminar a nadie" Chris dijo. El equipo verde se alegró de estar a salvo una noche más.

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-Staci:** "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Esta es la primera vez que no tendré que enfrentar la ceremonia de eliminación! No había durado ni una sola noche en la Cuarta temporada. ¡Pero ahora he estuve en el juego durante 2 días enteros! Claro que sería mejor si estuviera en el Hotel Spa. ¡Pero aun así estoy muy feliz!"

* * *

><p>-"Alces… terminaron en tercer lugar. Lo que significa que tendrán que eliminar a alguien esta noche" Chris anunció. Se podía apreciar que los Alces se debatían en sus propios pensamientos si debían expulsar a Justin, el que atrajo a los animales hacia la línea de llegada, lo que provoco la destrucción de sus cajas, o si debían expulsar a Lindsay, quien perdió la oportunidad de los Alces de ganar el Juego. Chris se dirigió a las Ardillas Lloronas. "Ardillas, lo mismo va para ustedes. Tendrán que eliminar a un miembro de su equipo. Y ya que están en último lugar: Los veremos en su ceremonia de eliminación primero."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>=Cámara Confesionario=.<span>**

**-DJ:** "Que mal, nunca pensé que pasaríamos del primer lugar al último en un solo desafío. Como sea… realmente no sé por quién votar esta noche, es decir, sé que Cameron atrajo al oso hasta la línea de llegada, pero yo realmente culpo a Chris y a sus animales por eso. Además, Tyler nos abandonó en medio del desafío. Muy mal viejo" (DJ negó con la cabeza).

* * *

><p><strong>-Ezekiel:<strong> (Ezekiel estaba sonriendo) Sé que estar en último lugar apesta y todo eso ¡Pero la verdad es que estoy feliz porque no es mi culpa de que estemos en ultimo lugar! Todavía estoy decidiendo si debemos votar por Tyler o por Cameron, pero realmente no me importa. Por primera vez en una ceremonia de eliminación ¡Me siento a salvo!"

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 p.m.<strong>

Era la segunda noche de eliminación de la Temporada, pero era la primera ceremonia de eliminación para las Ardillas Lloronas. Después de los acontecimientos de hoy, todos decidieron permanecer en silencio, hasta la llegada de Chris a la ceremonia… No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Chris finalmente llegara a la ceremonia con plato de doce malvaviscos.

-"Ardillas Lloronas. Bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación. Es este juego, los malvaviscos representan la vida. Si reciben un malvavisco, están a salvo. Pero si no reciben un malvavisco, tendrán que abandonar la isla, y no podrán regresar al juego. Jamás" Chris dijo, luego tomo uno de los doce malvaviscos del plato. "Sin nada más que decir, el primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: …Amy" Chris dijo, como le lanzo el malvavisco a la porrista malvada. "El próximo malvavisco es para: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel…" Chris le lanzo el cuarto malvavisco al chico educado en casa. Ezekiel no pudo evitar festejar de alegría cuando recibió un símbolo de inmunidad por primera vez en el juego.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jasmine…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Leonard…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Shawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Y Sky" Chris lanzo el décimo malvavisco a la gimnasta olímpica, quien suspiro aliviada. Cameron, Sammy y Tyler estaban nerviosos, puesto que eran las únicas Ardillas sin malvavisco. "Cameron, Samey, Tyler. Todos ustedes recibieron al menos un voto. Como sea… el perdedor de esta noche recibió 7 votos" Chris expuso "Sin nada más que decir, el próximo malvavisco es para: Samey…" Chris le lanzo el penúltimo malvavisco a la porrista. Sammy suspiro aliviada. Chris dirigió su vista a las últimas Ardillas sin malvavisco. Tyler y Cameron empezaban a asustarse un poco "El último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ¡Tyler! Es hora del bote de los perdedores, Cameron." Chris dijo, mientras le lanzaba el malvavisco al deportista, quien celebro.

-"Pe-pero. Yo no quise arruinar el desafió apropósito. Fue por aquel enorme oso" Cameron trato de replicar.

-"Corrígeme si estoy mal. Pero fue gracias a ti que el oso llego hacia la meta del camino, provocando que incendiara las cajas de tu equipo" Chris expuso. Cameron no tenía ningún otro argumento válido, por lo que simplemente miro al suelo derrotado. "Es hora de que te dirijas al bote, Cameron" Chris recalco. Cameron se despidió de sus ex compañeros de equipo y se dirigió al bote de los perdedores… Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Chris se dirigió a las Ardillas Lloronas restantes "Ustedes pueden retirarse a sus cabañas. Están a salvo, por ahora." Chris le dijo a las Ardillas, quienes decidieron retirarse a sus cabañas después de un largo día.

* * *

><p>… Después de la ceremonia de eliminación de las Ardillas Lloronas, era hora de la primera ceremonia de eliminación de los Alces Amargados como equipo. Había cierta tensión en el aire, principalmente causada por la discusión de aquel día. A pesar de eso, mucho de los miembros de los Alces tenían una confianza plena respecto a su estancia en el juego por un día más, después de todo, todos sabían que había un miembro responsable de la pérdida del equipo. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Chris llegara a la fogata con un plato de 12 malvaviscos.<p>

-"Alces, bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación de la temporada. Si no reciben un malvavisco, tendrán que abandonar la competencia, y no podrán volver al juego" Chris les explicó a los Alces. "Sin nada más que decir, el primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: …Alejandro" Chris lanzo un malvavisco al adolecente español, quien sonrió ante la noticia. "El próximo malvavisco es para: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Blaineley…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dave…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rodney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scarlett…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Y Topher" Chris lanzo el décimo malvavisco al aspirante a anfitrión, quien se comió su malvavisco con gusto. Chris luego miro a los tres últimos Alces quienes no habían recibido un malvavisco aun: Justin, Lindsay y Max. "Ahora, todos los Alces que no recibieron un malvavisco hasta ahora, han recibido al menos un voto, pero el perdedor de esta noche ha recibido siete votos" Chris anuncio. Justin y Max tenían plena confianza en su estancia en la isla, pero Lindsay expresaba cierta preocupación en su rostro. "El próximo malvavisco es para: …Max" Chris anuncio, como le lanzaba el penúltimo malvavisco al aspirante a villano. Max simplemente sonrió al ver que estaba a salvo. Justin aún conservo su sonrisa confiada, Lindsay seguía algo asustada. "El ultimo malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ¡Lindsay! Es hora de irse, Justin" Chris dijo mientras que le lanzaba el ultimo malvavisco a la chica rubia, quien festejo feliz al saber que estaba a salvo. Justin quedo en shock ante la noticia.

-"¡¿Q-qu-Qué?!" Justin exclamo, sorprendido e indignado "Pero... pero… ¡Lindsay perdió la caja especial! Ella perdió nuestras oportunidad de ganar el desafió" Justin expuso, Lindsay no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante ese hecho.

-"Cierto, pero fue gracias a ti que tu equipo perdió todos sus puntos. No hubieran necesitado la caja especial en primer lugar" Chris expuso, luego le dio una seña al Chef para que llevara a Justin al bote de los perdedores. Chef tomo a Justin por los hombros y lo cargo hacia el bote pese a las protestas.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Tanto Cameron como Justin abordaron el bote de los perdedores, siendo los primeros miembros de sus respectivos equipos en la temporada en tomar el bote, pero los terceros y cuartos en general…<p>

…

…

…

…Finalmente, el bote de los perdedores zarpo de la isla, dejando a Chris solo en la playa. Chris dirigió su vista hacia la cámara, con la intención de terminar el show otra vez.

-"Eso ha sido todo por hoy, mis queridos amigos, 2 campistas menos, quedan 48. Estamos a dos pasos más cerca de descubrir quién será el ganador de la temporada más grande hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasara con los Alces Amargados? ¿Podrán las Ardillas recuperarse de la derrota de hoy o se quedaran atrás por el resto de la competencia? ¿Podrán Lindsay y Tyler manejar las cosas con su relación o terminaran como Dave y Sky? ¿Quién ganara el próximo desafió y quienes serán los próximos 2 perdedores en ser eliminados? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!"

* * *

><p>VOTOS:<p>

ALCES AMARGADOS:

Max: Lindsay.

Lindsay: Blaineley, Dave, Eva y Max.

Justin: Alejandro, Beth, Brick, Heather, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS:

Sammy: Amy.

Tyler: DJ, Katie, Sadie y Sky.

Cameron: Courtney, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Leonard, Sammy, Shawn y Tyler.

* * *

><p>ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.<p>

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

49. Justin

50. Cameron.

51. Harold.

52. Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Fin.<strong> Bueno, este fue otro largo capítulo, podrá haber tomado tiempo pero espero haber creado algo que les haya valido la pena esperar. Tuve que irme de viaje por las festividades, además de que se presentó un problema con la computadora. Y no falta mencionar que tuve que regresar a la universidad... Con cada capítulo quedan menos campistas y estamos más cerca de la final. Ahora solo quedan 48 campistas. Debo decirles que sigo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio de protagonismo entre cada personaje. Déjenme decirles desde ahora que no habrá regresos, la temporada de por si es bastante larga y no quisiera alargarla más. Pero aun así, les garantizo que habrá cameos en futuros episodios, por lo que no será la última vez que veamos Lightning, Harold, Cameron y Justin. Nuevamente, díganme cual fue su escena favorita, tengo planeado hacer algo con esa información. Otra vez les pido que me digan de algún OOC o de algún error en el escrito (pero creo que debo decir que me alegra que hasta los momentos haya podido evitar crear un OOC, incluso sabiendo la cantidad de personajes con la que tengo que trabajar. Pero bueno, esa cantidad se reduce con cada capítulo.) Ahora, momento de la explicación:

**50. Cameron:** Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. Tengo que decir que este personaje nunca me encanto o siquiera llamo mi atención. Es decir, no lo odio, pero no lo amo (Es algo similar a mi problema con Harold, solo que por diferentes razones). Al principio, Cameron nunca logró cautivarme desde el comienzo, pero conforme avanzaba la historia le empecé a tomar simpatía. Creo que Cameron si merecía demostrar lo que valía, especialmente ante Jo y Lightning, por eso creí que Cameron merecía llegar lejos en la competencia, pero ganarla… no estoy muy seguro, es decir, me encanta la idea de que un desadaptado social sea el protagonista, pero dudo mucho de que Cameron sea el tipo de desadaptado que la gente busca (Dawn, por otro lado, si cubre todos los aspectos). En lo personal, creo que Cameron alcanzo su punto máximo en la Cuarta Temporada. Pero Creo que finalmente fue sobre usado en Drama Total: Todos Estrellas. Cameron en simpático, pero después de verlo en la cuarta y quinta temporada, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir de él (especialmente después de la quinta temporada). Personalmente, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de Cameron.

**49. Justin:** Justin no me agrada, y eso es decir poco de las razones por la cual Justin es eliminado ahora. Al principio, en la primera temporada, Justin era completamente aburrido. La única vez que Hablo en toda su estancia en la isla fue cuando fue presentado. Después de eso estaba completamente mudo y andaba sin camisa. Luego, en la segunda temporada. Justin finalmente tuvo un desarrollo como antagonista, creo que fue bueno que Justin finalmente hiciera algo, pero finalmente todo se fue al caño cuando él (Junto con Duncan) arruino la relación entre Trent y Gwen. Sin mencionar la perdida de sus encanto hacia las mujeres. Con la llegada de Courtney, Justin no dejo de sufrir recaídas, hasta que finalmente fue eliminado, lo cual fue una recaída en sí. En resumen: Adiós, Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>KovatePrivalski97:<strong> Sabes, estoy muy seguro de que eres el tipo de persona que le gusta Scarlett y Max, por lo que estoy muy seguro de que te alegra que ninguno de ellos haya sido eliminado en este capítulo tampoco. Bueno, ningún participante de DTIP ha sido eliminado aun. Lamento que no te gustara la eliminación de Harold o la de Lightning, pero tienes razón en algo, había que eliminar a alguien. Me gusta que digas que estoy haciendo todo In Character, realmente aprecio que lo digas. Espero seguir con el In Character.

**xandra19:** Me gusta que te guste el desafió. En cuanto a tu pregunta respecto a Owen, espero que haya quedado claro en este episodio. A mí también me gusto escribir las escenas de Lindsay, Topher y Sammy. Si, en definitiva, Amy es mayor que Sammy por 17 minutos. Solo tienes que prestar atención a uno de los confesionarios de Amy y lo sabrás. En cuanto tus preguntas respecto a Dave y Sky, Lindsay y Tyler, Gwen y Courtney, Dave y Ella y Gwen, Trent y Duncan. Todas serán respondidas, pero a su debido tiempo (en otras palabras: SIN SPOILERS). Gracias por la observación, la tomare en cuenta para capítulos posteriores. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Tinta-Radioactiva:** Gracias por tu comentario, realmente lo aprecio. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta que pienses que no hago ningún OOC, sino que por el contrario estoy haciendo un muy buen In Character. Me alegra que no te importe la eliminación de Harold, espero que tampoco te importen las eliminaciones de este capítulo. Me gusta que esté haciendo un buen trabajo con Max y Scarlett. Espero seguir haciendo algo que te mantenga entretenida a la historia.

**aloasa:** Me agrada saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con Max y Scarlett, Me agrada que no te importe lo de Lightning, pero lamento lo de Harold. Espero que te gustase el capítulo de ahora. En cuanto a Duncan y Gwen, tendrás que esperar. Hasta la próxima.

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Me alegra que no haya descuidado a ningún personaje. Entre menos personajes haiga, menos probable hay de que eso pase, especialmente ahora que solo hay 48 personajes. I´ll do my best to keep the good writing.

**Kumita-Chan:** Me alegra de que estés de acuerdo con la eliminación de Harold y Lightning en el capítulo anterior. Espero de qué estés de acuerdo con las eliminaciones de este capítulo también. Espero poder responder tus preguntas respecto a Duncan y Courtney, Trent y Gwen y Courtney y Gwen. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
